<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i have is your fire by paperplanesx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166155">all i have is your fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesx/pseuds/paperplanesx'>paperplanesx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies??? to Lovers??????????, F/F, Mentions of War, PJO x TWICE Au, Rated T for swearing, enjoy soft moments from the other ships, tension tension and more tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperplanesx/pseuds/paperplanesx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the child of Ares, Nayeon hated losing. She prided in her bravery, her strength, and her skills. So why does this bubbly child of Hades have a knife effortlessly pressed against her throat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝚻 - Greek Letter Tau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnhyojins/gifts">ahnhyojins</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shoutout to my lovely friend and beta reader Wewe for the best idea we created together and now, resulted in this lovely piece.</p><p>I can't spoil much but all that I'm going to say is...</p><p>Have fun reading! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nayeon loved being in Camp Half-Blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere she looked, it smelled like freedom. She can breathe here. No monsters at her trail. It was the best place she could ever think of. Well, with the exception of being with her mother, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them knew she couldn't be out there for too long. As much as it pained Nayeon that she can’t see her mother often, but in order to keep her safe, staying at camp was the best mutual decision for them. The longer she stayed outside, the more monsters she could attract. She didn’t want her to get involved in her mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was nine years old when she knew something was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout her years of schooling, she had been convinced she got kicked out because she caused trouble. Plain simple. Too many odd instances occurred—things that she cannot explain—convincing the boarding schools to send letters to her mother, simply stating their reasons in rejecting Nayeon’s enrollment for the following year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find another school, yeah?” She would always say. Young Nayeon believed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until a man in a black trench coat infiltrated their small apartment, her mother nowhere to be found. The fabric melted and his eyes became as bright as coals when set on fire, revealing his large, leathery wings. At the time, Nayeon had no idea what was happening, so she screamed and feared for her life, running away from home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In those dark days, she met Jeongyeon who’s a year younger than her. Surprisingly, the other girl was knowledgeable about their weird situation, wise beyond her years. She mentioned the creatures in Greek myths, whom Nayeon believed that they were nothing more than just mere figments of their imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are they?” asked the eight-year-old Jeongyeon. “Have you ever wondered why we never met one of our parents? Why do we have step parents instead of the real ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon doesn’t have the answer to that, but was given one. At least, a theoretical response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because one of our parents is a God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then, Nayeon took the remnants of her fourth grade Latin class seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For months, they made sure they stick together because a monster might come at them anytime. At most, their days together were peaceful. Jeongyeon had been creative in terms of their basic needs: food, water, shelter...all of it. Nayeon mainly did the lookout and scouting for fresh pairs of clothes that they could steal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the way, they crossed paths with Jihyo. Seven-years-old, ran away from home after she convinced herself that her father’s new family never liked her. They took her with them with no hesitation, after they found out Jihyo had been trying to survive on her own with her limited supply of nectar and ambrosia, provided by her mother, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She talked to me in my dreams even before I left home,” Jihyo said during one evening. “Mother would always guide me wherever I go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio survived throughout that one year relying on each other and taught each other the skills they possess. Nayeon and Jihyo were more on combat and strategy, while Jeongyeon taught them survival skills (just in case they got separated, as what she would always say).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to reach Half-Blood Hill without a satyr guiding them, but three hellhounds hunted them down. Good thing that Chiron heard them and immediately told them to get towards the border of the camp while he fended off the monsters before he retreated and escorted the three of them in the heart of the hill. Ever since then, they became a part of Camp Half-Blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When things calmed down, Nayeon requested to visit her mother and explain to her what happened during the year she disappeared. Turns out that her mother knew all along and was about to send her to camp when the Fury had to intervene, keeping the two separated. But she swore not to name her father, as it was the promise they made before he left. It’s something she wanted for Nayeon to find out on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly after that visit, Nayeon was quickly determined by her godly parent. After she single handedly disarmed one of the senior campers, a golden Corinthian helmet with red horsehair plume appeared, covering her head for a few seconds while the rest of camp kneeled in respect to the presence of Ares, her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was the last, being claimed during campfire that same day when a golden sickle appeared over her head with few sheaths of wheat surrounding the object. To her and Jihyo, it never surprised them Demeter would claim her as her child, considering the skills she possessed were the reasons they made it to camp alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An odd trio, but they turned out to be deadly when teamed together during capture the flag. They supported each other and no one dared to challenge them to a sword fight, as their skills were on par to the older campers, something the adults loved to see on game days. Years later, they were still attached to the hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’m going to murder him,” Jihyo grumbled under her breath, tightening her grip on her two swords like it’s a matter of life and death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon whistled an unfamiliar tune while she heated water in a pot. Moments later, when the bubbles formed, she dumped a handful of leaves. “And exactly why are we going to murder Mark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He pisses me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me more than that, Jihyo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He taunted me during sword fight class earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looked at Nayeon, silently pleading for help but Nayeon raised her hands, excluding herself in the conversation. She sighed. “He called me tiny during the group session. Everyone laughed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of Nayeon’s vision, she saw Jeongyeon trying to stifle a laugh as she continued to brew the tea. “Anything else, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to beat the shit out of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon snorted, biting her inner cheek to keep herself from laughing out loud. “I swear, you’re more of an Ares kid than I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called me tiny!” Jihyo whined, flailing her swords in the air. Some of the Cabin Four kids walked with caution as they made their way out of the cabin. Nayeon had to apologize to them on behalf of the younger girl. “The only one who can call me tiny is—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me. I know.” Jeongyeon chuckled, pouring the tea into an empty mug. She handed the drink to her girlfriend, patting her head tenderly afterwards. “Tea always helps you calm down, hm? Prevent you from murdering a man and have that on your record.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two swords grew smaller, and smaller, until it curled up into a hollow round object. Rings. Jihyo wore it on both of her ring fingers before she took a sip of the freshly brewed tea. She instantly fell in love with it, snuggling closer to Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight made Nayeon happy, even if she didn’t want to say it out loud. To be fair, she didn’t expect for those two to get together. It was obvious they have feelings for one another, but it took them ages before they figured it out. If it weren’t for her ridiculous plan to set them up on an evening stroll around the beach, they wouldn’t be a couple at this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She may or may not have regretted it. Who knows?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scrunched her nose. “You two sicken me, I think I need to leave.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you grow out of your phase of flirting with the Hunters of Artemis, you’ll fancy yourself with a cute date.” Jeongyeon said while she held Jihyo in her arms to ease her temper. “Besides, you know they’re not allowed to date—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Men. No men in their code.” The daughter of Ares told her, lifting a finger. “They didn’t say anything about women, so I can flirt with them as I please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same rules apply, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Yoo.” Nayeon waved her off, turning her back at the two. “Enjoy your lovey-dovey time. I’ll just head out. Shout if you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she left Cabin Four, the scorching sunlight greeted her. It didn’t blind her in any way, but the heat was bearable for now. The scenery before her was what she expected on a normal Tuesday at camp. Some of the campers were playing volleyball at a distance, seeing some of the campers changing the course of the sport for fun. Of course, the strawberry field looked bountiful as ever, almost ready for harvest. Some were at the Armory, guiding the newbies in choosing their weapons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the others were canoeing, the boats lined up in preparation for their activity. A peaceful day. She loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon passed by the archery field, getting a glimpse of Apollo’s best kids, Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu, doing practice rounds. They came back from a competition held somewhere in the Empire State Building (also known as Olympus, where the Greek gods and goddesses resided). Opened to all demigods, the two sisters won without breaking a sweat. Chiron declared it was ‘the best thing he had witnessed in two thousand years’. Basically, they’re the prodigies in their cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wandered towards the beach, greeted by the comforting smell of the sea and the white sand that settled underneath her sneakers. The cool breeze gently touched her face, a sort of welcome as she walked. Then she heard the movement of the water nearby, much different from the waves crashing at the shore. She knew who did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Myoui Mina, the daughter of the Sea God, friend of the water, the heroine everyone idolizes,” Nayeon said as she approached the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Nayeon,” Mina said with a smile. “Wanna see a cool water trick I made? I wanna show it to Dahyun later when she comes back from delivering packages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean show waterbending to your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You watch Avatar way too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon lifted her shoulder in a half shrug, teasing the younger girl. “I like the series. You should watch it with me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina thought about it, with the way she knitted her brows together. “Tempting offer, but you know Chiron won’t let us use electronics for a long period of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could make a bargain, you know.” Nayeon suggested. “Watch at least one or two episodes per day, then we get to finish it within a month or two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think this through, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Nayeon knew, a splash of water hit her face, soaking her clothes from head to toe. Mina laughed the hardest at the sight of the other girl looking horrible. “Well, aren’t you a jerk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it as a compliment.” Mina replied cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shook her head in amusement, telling the younger girl she had to change her clothes, promising to help her later with the plan for capture the flag before dinner. By the time she returned to her cabin, rock music blared through the speakers, much to her annoyance. Her other half siblings were having an impromptu arm wrestling and the loser must give half of their food for the day to the winner. They asked her to join them but she politely declined the invitation, walking towards her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had her own, which was a courtesy being one of the oldest in the cabin. Her bed was similar to the rest, but instead of a double deck, it was a single bed type. There were scratches already at the wooden headboard: her way of making sure her weapons were still sharp. On the right was her small cabinet filled with knives and daggers, arranged delicately according to size and shape. The left side was where her shield lies, displayed in a way she can easily retrieve it from its stand in times of need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon changed to a fresh pair of clothes, having that spare orange shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD in it. Her fingers ghosted at her leather necklace, with eight beads that corresponds to every year she survived being a demigod. The challenges she faced every time she tried to live a normal life, and how it harmed the people close to her. By the time she reached sixteen, she opted to stay year-round at camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nayeon, Dahyun's looking for you!” One of her siblings said, interrupting her train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll be out in a minute!” Nayeon replied before tossing her wet clothes into the laundry basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of her cabin, she saw the pale girl grinning at her while holding a package in her hand. A Hermes kid, Kim Dahyun is one of the favorites of the messenger of the gods. He asked favors from her to help him out with the deliveries when it was addressed to any of the campers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dubs, done with the deliveries?” Nayeon asked as she approached the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad got something for you,” Dahyun said, handing the small box to her. “The God of War specifically told me not to open it so I can't say what it is this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it's new gear, we'll see.” She signed a paper from the clipboard Dahyun handed out to complete the delivery, before tearing the wrapper apart. Lifting the cover of the box, it only revealed a simple gold hairpin decorated with diamonds at one end, and a small note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck on Friday. - Ares</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's it?” Nayeon looked up and held out the package to the sky. “Nothing more than just a hairpin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She received silence as a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at the note again, maybe there's a hidden code or something.” Dahyun suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scanned the note again, and true enough, there was an additional message at the back that said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flick the end once</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And so she did. From a simple hairpin, it grew longer and heavier in her hand. In less than a second, she was holding a celestial bronze sword with a double-edged blade, leather-wrapped grip, and diamond studs that decorated the hilt. Being the child of Ares, she easily knows everything about the weapon. This one was no different. Tempered in Mount Etna like any other celestial bronze weapon, then cooled in the River Lethe. Light in the hand, easy for swinging which opened to many attacks that can be made compared to any other sword, and Ares might have done something to the weapon that she can explore later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now how do I turn this back…?” A phrase magically appeared in the note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say Khrysos to revert it back into a hairpin. It's the name of the sword. You can't lose it either. It magically reappears, clipped to your hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Khrysos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nayeon mumbled and the sword instantly turned back into a hairpin. She threw it away somewhere where it can’t be reached to test the theory. A moment later, she felt something attached to her hair. She adjusted the clip and turned to the younger girl. “Well, how do I look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look better with the pin,” Dahyun mused, looking at it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Khrysos </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant gold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The personified spirit of gold and riches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sword is pretty darn good with the way you held it in your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just in time for our plan to throw down Jihyo and Jeongyeon on Friday,” Nayeon winked at her then clapped her shoulder. “Thanks for this Dahyun. Oh, and by the way, Mina said she wanted to show you something. She's at the beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun's face lit up almost immediately upon hearing the name of her girlfriend and sprinted towards the beach with no hesitation at all. Nayeon chuckled, letting the girl be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ordinary Tuesday in Camp Half-Blood. For some reason, she was excited in the upcoming days. Whether she gets to beat up campers in sword fight classes or wrestle with her half siblings, she wouldn’t know just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky week for me then.” Nayeon hummed happily as she skipped towards the Forge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day though, something happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Nayeon woke up, she heard the campers talking amongst themselves. A crowd was starting to form at the Big House. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepyhead.” greeted by a cheery Momo, offering her a freshly baked bread. “Saved you the last piece that they have. The wood nymphs make a mean pastry, I have to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew that the daughter of the Sky God would be this kind?” Nayeon teased, accepting the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Im. Mitang felt bad because she kept you awake until midnight to talk about the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon took a bite and the buttery goodness melts in her mouth. She took another, stuffing her left cheek. “Kept rambling about how glorious it would be to pull that sneak attack on team Athena. Anyway, what’s the fuss all about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beats me.” Momo said. “Heard Chiron found a new camper that passed out by the border, at Thalia’s pine tree. People were expecting to be a twelve...thirteen-year-old kid, but she wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a girl. Chiron thinks she’s around our age and the intriguing part is, she had no satyr guiding her to Half-Blood Hill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon hummed. “Easier to talk to for the capture the flag then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo gave her a skeptic look. “We don’t know her yet, how can you tell she’d be interested in your thirst for fights?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe a little persuasion can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, yes.” She grinned as she headed towards the Big House. “Come on, Momo. We have to know more about her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo rubbed her right upper arm. “I don’t know Nay, I just…” She exhaled through her nose. “You know what? We should take a look before the camp directors shoo us away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived, the crowd had dispersed already but Mina, Dahyun, and Tzuyu were there, immersed in their own conversation. The two younger girls had these curious looks on them, but Mina seemed uncomfortable, like Momo was earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good morning to you my wonderful people,” Nayeon greeted them as she placed her arms around Mina and Tzuyu, huddling them together. “Any word about our new camper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Odd that you’re enthusiastic about this.” Tzuyu commented, raising a brow at the older girl. “Chaengie’s inside, assisting Chiron in tending to the newcomer. Dahyun kept on guessing the name for the past thirty minutes. Don’t know why though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I met her before!” Dahyun insisted. “But I think she has a different hair color back then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, did you meet her during a quest?” Mina asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? Or perhaps I crossed paths with her when Dad asked me to help him around with the deliveries one time using his express courier.” Dahyun sighed, massaging her temples in a circular motion. “I’m telling you that I’ll never go out with him on a busy day. By the gods, way too many packages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still do it anyway because you get to be with him,” Tzuyu pointed out. “And—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, no need to elaborate on that. Thank you, Tzuyu.” The Hermes kid mumbled, her gaze fixed at the front door of the Big House.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archer chortled. When her eyes met Momo’s, her gaze softened and unfolded her arms, as if a quiet invitation to stand at her side. “Were the bread rolls wonderful?” was the first thing Tzuyu asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely, especially with strawberry jam.” Momo breathed, staring a little longer at the taller girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something that Nayeon never dared to interrupt. But she knew their history, and the times they sneak out past curfew to admire the moonlight during a full moon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should worry about her later,” Nayeon told the girls. “We have activities lined up for today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turned their backs at the Big House, preparing for another day at camp. They pushed the curiosity at the back of their minds, well, except for Nayeon. The fact that two children of the Big Three looking bothered all of a sudden was enough for her to raise suspicion at the new camper. Throughout her years in camp, she felt like she experienced this before, this uncomfortable feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as she said, she can worry about her later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the newcomer woke up hours later, she was immediately placed in Cabin Eleven since it was a standard rule to place her there until she was claimed by her godly parent. Dahyun showed her around and how everything works in camp, a responsibility she upholds for being one of the cabin counselors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was all smiles to the campers she interacted with, heck, laughed along when she had brief conversations with them. But there was something about it that ticked off Nayeon as she continued to observe her from afar. Her eagerness to get to know the newcomer left her body, not when she suspected a sinister aura coming from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re about to plan something bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon snapped out of her trance, and turned her head to see Chaeyoung greeting her with a wave, an apple in her hand. “Oh, hey Chaengie. Did you come from the strawberry fields?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Just helped some wood nymphs because I got bored teaching archery.” Chaeyoung said. “Good thing Tzuyu was there to cover for me. I might get an earful of scolding later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon chortled, crossing her arms and leaned against the columns that were for display near the Forge, a few meters away from where she could see Dahyun showing the newcomer the cabins. “I’m surprised that an Apollo kid would be lazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father wouldn’t be mad. We all have our off days.” Chaeyoung replied before she took a bite of her apple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Socrates. No need to go philosophical on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Her name’s Minatozaki Sana. Sixteen years old and can’t remember much of what happened before she passed out.” She informed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re telling me this because?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured you might be curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I’m not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger girl made a circular motion with her hand at her face. “The expression says it all. And you always hang out by the Forge when you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft exhale. “Maybe I am. There’s something really off about her, Chaengie. The smile pisses me off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean, she’s a spy or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess? I can’t really tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give her the benefit of the doubt. It’s just her first day in camp.” Chaeyoung said. “We’re always skeptical of the new ones at first, she’s no different from the rest. Though the circumstances were suspicious. I asked her how she arrived at the hill, she only gave me a smile as a response. Odd lass, that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—” Nayeon stopped herself and shook her head, and preferred not to say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Nayeon said as she looked on. Sana, the newcomer, took a particular interest in a certain black cabin whose torches burn green fire that never goes out. “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had the intuition that she may not like Sana even before they were introduced to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, Chiron personally asked Nayeon if she could take in the newcomer for the sword fight class she teaches for the young ones, which she was preparing for when she got out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no problem Chiron.” Nayeon told the centaur, flashing a grin at him as she twirled her old sword. “I’m teaching the younglings with disarming today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave it to you then.” Chiron said, clapping her shoulder before he left to attend to his other duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to start the session when Dahyun came with the newcomer, both of them exchanging smiles. She immediately assessed the girl. Probably a few centimeters taller than her, and would look good with a medium length blade, maybe balanced in her hand. So she picked one of the swords, one from her custom-made collection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nayeon,” Dahyun waved at her. “Chiron told me to direct Sana here to your sword fighting class. Make her feel welcome.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Nayeon said, smiling at the both of them. But Sana gave a skeptic look at her, which made her immediately raise her brows in question. Still, she tossed a sword to her. “Here you go, Sana. This is one of the swords out today for class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana caught it with ease, though the moment it was in her hand, a flash of uncertainty dawned her. Her brows furrowed slightly while swinging the sword around. “Unbalanced,” She said simply. “Too much weight on the grip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t comment but she understood that not everyone can quickly adapt to weapons. Dahyun then left Sana under her care, parting with a “Good luck” before she walked away. With a group of twelve-year-olds and one teenager in her class, Nayeon proceeded with the lesson like how she normally does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started with the basic stabbing and slashing by using the straw-stuffed dummies in worn-out Greek armor. Every now and then, Nayeon gave praise to them when they did it right, and then approached any of them if they had difficulty with their stances. So far, Sana was doing well compared to the rest. She made it look like children’s play, showing off her skill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They moved on to dueling in pairs. The younger campers knew each other already and decided to be partners, leaving Sana alone with no partner. “Guess we’re dueling buddies then,” Nayeon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Sure,” Sana shrugged, a yawn escaping her. “I guess it’ll spice things up a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nayeon’s mouth twitched in frustration, and breathed sharply through her nose to tame her anger. “Okay, but no maiming or killing since this is just practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Nayeon thrusted her sword first. Sana parried it with ease and returned a counter with her own. Then Sana pressed on, swinging her blade with one hand. Nayeon deflected the attack and took the opportunity to hit the other girl in the ribs with the flat of her blade, causing her to stumble back and open the chance to lunge and point the tip at Sana’s undefended chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your stance is a bit wide,” Nayeon explained, gesturing at Sana’s feet. “Made you take that extra step to keep yourself balanced. In the outside world, there are many instances you’re a split second away from death so you have to keep an eye out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks for life advice.” Sana muttered under her breath, backing a bit to start over the sparring session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon bit her inner cheek. The attitude’s getting to her, but she kept her cool. She had to. “I don’t know about you, but I plan to survive and live a long life. That’s why I teach how fighting works.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get the memo, champ. No need to go sentimental over me.” Sana said dryly, readying herself for another attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon ignored the comment and went on to spar with Sana. She can easily read and deflect her attacks, making the other girl frustrated with every attempt. Not that Nayeon arrogantly prided in her talents, but she loved to tear down the confidence of the boastful when they have nothing to show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few recaps and breaks later, it was time for Nayeon to demonstrate a technique: how to disarm and ensnare a two-handed sword attack, making the weapon fly away from the enemy’s hold with the assist of the cross-guard of the sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be careful with your footing,” She stressed. “It’s a bit difficult in the first try because you have to lure your opponent in order to gain the advantage. Someone used it against me before, so I worked around the maneuver of the technique. Sana, would you mind being my partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short tut left Sana’s lips but nevertheless, stepped forward and faced her. Nayeon demonstrated in slow motion and with the quick movements of her feet, she grabbed Sana’s arm and pushed it down with her left hand. Her sword in her right locked with hers and twisted the wrist, grabbing the weapon and it flew away, the sound of metal hitting the stones was heard at a distance. The young ones gasped in awe, which Nayeon loved to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now in real time, ready?” Nayeon said as she let the other girl pick up her sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana said something under her breath before she charged at her. Nayeon deflected the attacks, but she noticed the other girl picked up the pace. Her attacks turned more aggressive compared earlier. It didn’t tire Nayeon, as she was used to combat. When she did the high guard block, she quickly disarmed Sana using the technique before she threw her down and pointed the tip of her blade under her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again.” Nayeon said, pretending she didn’t see the flash of annoyance in Sana’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went on, the young campers watching in anticipation with every move the two girls made. With every clash of their blades, Nayeon sensed the anger rising. She blocked every attempt, years of experience flowing in her veins. But it didn’t stop Sana from her continuous thrusts and swings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then with a blink of an eye, she felt her arm twisted, forcing her to drop her weapon. The sword rattled against the stones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In shock, Nayeon looked at the ground where her weapon lay. The young campers immediately huddled around the other girl, asking for tips on how to do it like she did. She briefly met Sana’s eyes, and she could see the sly smirk tugging her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was the only thought that crossed her mind and determination filled her chest. Nayeon wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile off that girl’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana may have won this silly little game she’s playing today, but she forgets one thing: nobody messes with the child of Ares and gets away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened during that session, word spread fast throughout the camp. Soon enough, they were talking about it. Nayeon hated it. Everywhere, she heard them. It was as if she could see the ghost of Sana’s smile in those conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mou anevike to ema sto kefali</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nayeon muttered in Greek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina lifted a corner of her mouth. “It made your blood boil, huh?” She translated. “Sana seemed pretty harmless though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, to you, but not to me.” Nayeon retorted, tossing a pebble into the still waters of the lake. A small ripple formed, and there was a glint in Mina’s eyes as she looked at the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ares kids are prideful.” Mina sniggered. “The truest statement out there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be on my side!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if I get to tease you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't like you for today.” Nayeon declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't like Sana more so this doesn't affect me.” Mina said nonchalantly. “Besides, Jeongyeon and Jihyo decided to annoy you even more by convincing the Hermes cabin to make a temporary alliance with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh. “I hate that you're right. Are you sure Athena's not your mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina shook her head in amusement. “If Father would hear this, it'll be the biggest insult he has heard for eons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we're both even then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina.” Nayeon mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger girl twirled her finger and the water subtly followed her wordless command, a grin on her face, eyes still on Nayeon. “You know I could hurl the water at you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always threaten me when there’s a body of water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ka</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just ignore the fact you called me an asshole in Greek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon made a face. “Come on, Water Girl, break time’s over. We have to climb the wall with the satyrs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stood and dusted off the dirt on her denim shorts. Then her body stiffened, as if she sensed there was something wrong. Her hand immediately rested on the dagger that was strapped on her thigh, fingers ghosting at the handle while she looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water in the lake formed a violent ripple, which slightly bothered the campers who were canoeing. A small instance of display of her powers whenever she felt a disturbance around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Mina?” Nayeon asked, worried for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina’s eyes darted over Nayeon’s shoulder, jaw tightened at what she saw. Nayeon followed the direction of her gaze and landed on Sana having a hearty conversation with Jeongyeon by the stone tables, sharing a bowl of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I...” Mina shook her hands, ridding the tension off her. “Nevermind, it’s just my antsy feeling. Shall we go to the climbing wall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon wordlessly nodded and let Mina go first. She found herself glancing at Sana as they headed up towards the giant wall, but decided to set aside those thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funny thing was, that similar reaction didn’t just end there. It happened next during dinner at the dining pavilion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After honoring the gods with the raised glasses and burnt offerings, the campers ate their meals with the usual cheery chatter exchanged in their respective tables. Then all of a sudden, the slightest smell of ozone wafted in the air, and everyone’s hair stood on end. The slightest touch of the utensils made the rest jerk their hand away from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Static electricity would be the best guess anyone could think of, and they looked at the table in the far end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo trained her eyes at Sana, brows furrowed, and the last piece of her barbeque long forgotten. She didn’t move in her table, but the stare was more than enough to make anyone queasy. It was as if she wanted to taunt her silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled sweetly at her, like the threat never bothered her at all. “Hello, child of Zeus. I hope we get along well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo grunted and went back to her dinner, but the static electricity was still there, forcing the rest to eat their food with their hands. Not that they mind though. Tzuyu, however, eyed Sana more closely, like she could summon her bow and arrow upon her will to prepare herself to aim at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon watched the small exchange, wondering how an undetermined demigod rattled the two children of the Big Three when she posed no threat at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minatozaki Sana, who are you really?” She murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were quiet but odd, except for the fact that capture the flag was cancelled and would be moved on a Sunday, much to the Ares cabin’s dismay (and Nayeon’s delayed revenge).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon could barely wrap her mind at the fact everyone loved Sana. She hated that they never get to see how annoying the girl was whenever they were doing camp activities together. In archery, she kept making side comments that distracted her from taking a good aim and almost hit Chiron with the arrow. In chariot racing, Sana “sabotaged” her chariot and made claims that the girl cheated, but the rest never believed her. Even in arts and crafts, Sana still managed to find a way to piss her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was more infuriating would be seeing Mina and Momo acting so friendly with her, as if they weren’t so tense around her before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s not clicking? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon felt the cold tip of Sana’s sword under her chin. In another sword fighting session led by the Ares cabin, she was humiliated in front of her half-siblings, losing against a newbie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I win again.” Sana said, the tone of her voice sickeningly sweet. Almost like dripping honey from what she's used to hearing from the Aphrodite kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you look so smug?” Nayeon said sarcastically, trying to move the sword away from her with her finger. Sana didn’t budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda pathetic to hear from an Ares kid, yeah?” Sana snickered. “And you’re supposed to taunt me to stir up anger. Not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know me that well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>skeela</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nayeon spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana whistled, and so did other campers who looked on. “My, my, Im. Does having a sharp tongue run in your blood?” She said. “Never thought you’d call me a bitch when all we do is a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span> sword fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon puts the blade away from her neck by clashing it with her own, the sound of metal clinking at the contact. However, the laugh that rose from Sana’s throat was undeniably irritable. Rage swelled in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of challenging her again to release the negative emotions, Nayeon looked at her straight in the eye. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai gamisou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She growled, saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in Greek, before she walked away. But not before the laugh still continued to ring in her ears. It wasn’t only the girl who laughed. The other campers did too, only more scornful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clenched her fist, aiming to control her temper. She hates Sana with every fibre of her being, and swore that she’ll have the last laugh. One day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I’m not at the frontline?” Nayeon questioned, gesturing at the small figurines placed at the table. “What’s with the sudden change of plans, Myoui? You’re questioning my abilities now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The daughter of Poseidon placed a hand in front of her—her silent gesture to calm her down. “You’re the centerpiece of the plan, Nayeon. Conserve your energy. It’s best to protect the flag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and let herself be distracted by Minatozaki.” One of the campers said from the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina steeled her gaze at the one who made the comment. The water from the creek rumbled, like it was waiting for the right moment to strike. “I'm no child of the Wisdom Goddess, but that doesn't mean we don't make good plans.” She said sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo cleared her throat and turned to Nayeon. “You'll be on the defense tonight. Keep an eye out against the blues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if Sana led the charge? How can the rest defend our base when she can single handedly beat anyone in camp?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo gave a crooked smile, her expression can be compared to how she found a golden drachma lying around camp. “That's the thing, Nayeon. You were the only one who could keep up with Sana's advances.” She said. “Jihyo and Jeongyeon can't go nearer because of you, so they had to use Sana to distract you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm here to help you guard the flag as well, don't worry.” The dark blue orbs of her eyes shined by the campfire, then looked at her again. “Tzuyu and I will support you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opportunity rose for Nayeon to ask the question. “When will you make things official?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark, the fire failed to hide Momo’s blush. “I don’t—We—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that leap of faith.” Nayeon encouraged, patting her shoulder gently. “I’ve seen the stares. Why not make the move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo breathed slowly. “Just scared. I’m not even sure if the feelings were mutual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss her on the cheek before Chiron blows the conch horn, see how it goes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound like it’s a farewell wish before parting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be dramatic like your Sky Daddy, it’ll turn out well. Trust me.” But as Nayeon mentioned the nickname, thunder boomed across the dark sky, which further proved her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With everything that you’ve been through, I’m not surprised you get to give Zeus and Poseidon funny nicknames and pretend it won’t harm you.” Momo mused, watching Nayeon unclip the hairpin from her hair and flicked the end once, the accessory turning into a bronze sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny nicknames should be the least of their worries.” Nayeon said, twirling her sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give Hades his own, that’ll complete the trio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The daughter of Ares smirked. “One day, we’ll see. Besides, I get to call you Sparky, and you haven’t hurled lightning at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Im, don’t call me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the horn blew, signalling the start of capture the flag. Out of the corner of Nayeon’s eye, she saw Momo approaching Tzuyu. Mustering her courage, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on the archer’s cheek. It received howls and cheers from the rest of their team, but Nayeon can tell Tzuyu would be blushing madly at this moment. Maybe the sneaking out part would lessen from then on, after tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon adjusted the grip on her shield. At a distance, she heard the clanking of metal, and the yells of battle cry that came along with it. A small smile tugged her lips. Throughout the seven years she was here, this part never gets old. The thrill, the pleasure of victory, the taste of defeat, formulating strategies and following them—the taste of battle, albeit a mere simulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a battle ensues, the hero must identify the enemy. And there she was, standing a few feet from her, a sinister-looking sword in her hands. She can be easily identified thanks to her orange hair, but other than that, she was clad in Greek armor but no helmet. She had one target, and it was Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re dressed up for your defeat,” Sana commented, eyeing her from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffs. “As if, </span>
  <em>
    <span>skeela</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She raised </span>
  <em>
    <span>Khrysos</span>
  </em>
  <span> and pointed the blade at her. “We have some unfinished business here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two demigods charged at each other, their swords connecting and the sound of metal clashing filled their ears. Nayeon saw that condescending smile once more, making the anger rise in her chest and swing her sword again. With every hit she gave, her temper grew. Her desire to have her sword in contact with human flesh intensified. She wanted that expression off her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daughter of Ares, be angry.” Sana taunted, before she lunged forward with a double-hand slash. “Let the rage fill you, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, don’t listen to her!” Momo yelled from behind while she dueled against Jihyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon growled before thrusting her sword towards Sana’s chest. Sana sidestepped and parried the attack. Once again, the both of them circled the space that they have. One had the look of intent to kill, while the other, a look of glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana dashed and raised her sword. Nayeon deflected and gave a counter. She continued to press Sana without yielding, never giving up the initiative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Sana dodged the slash. She swung her sword from the side, the tip cutting against Nayeon’s cheek. It left a huge gash on her face, though it never bothered the child of the War God. Nayeon attacked once more but unconsciously took an extra step, and with a blink of an eye, she found herself lowering down her sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon prided herself in her bravery, her skills, and her talent. One of the most respected demigods in Camp Half-Blood, the pride and joy of Ares himself, one of the front liners during the Second Titan War, and here she was at the mercy of Sana’s blade, pressed against her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai sto theealo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” was the first thing she managed to say after the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flag didn’t matter anymore. While she heard her side cheering for their victory, her eyes were trained at the girl in front of her, wearing the same smile when she first disarmed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The celebration immediately died down. One by one, the campers kneeled, their heads down. Even Chiron did the same, his face looking grim. Nayeon immediately looked above the girl’s head. A skull appeared, engulfed in green flames. Darkness emitted throughout her body and even the sword she holds. With the tip still touching her skin, the aura sent a chill down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hades,” Chiron announced. “God of the Dead, the Riches. Hail Minatozaki Sana, Daughter of the Lord of the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana giggled, flashing her perfectly white teeth at her. “As much as I want to, but I don’t think Father would love to hear you saying ‘go to hell’ in front of his child, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the start, Nayeon already had a hunch, but she refused to believe it. She might as well start forming nicknames to spite her and her dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some year I’m going to have.” Nayeon muttered as she knelt down to give respect, humiliated more than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I do. What initially planned as a oneshot will be split into two, so I hope you look forward to other half of this story.</p><p>Thank you for reading and see you in the next part! :D</p><p>I also accept commissions so hit me up on Twitter and here's also a link to my kofi: ko-fi.com/smilexjihyo</p><p>Twitter: @smilexjihyo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝚯 - Greek Letter Theta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! Have fun!! :D</p><p>If you can, use the hashtag #TWICEAllIHaveIsYourFire when you wanna scream about this chapter.</p><p>Without further ado, on to the second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Sana-chan!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Laughter echoed through the little neighborhood. She followed the source of the voice, zeroing in on the figure of a teenage girl running away from her. The person who called her turned around and waved at her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana ran and ran, but never an inch closer to the figure. Her legs were burning, and her muscles ached.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then she was pulled out of the neighborhood by some magical force. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sounds of planes hovering above their heads were heard, while they were hanging by the neighborhood playground. The adults seemed to be nervous as the machines almost covered the clear sky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sana-chan, come with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where? She asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Far away. Hold my hand as we run together.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What about our family? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The girl in front of her let out the softest laugh she ever heard. Despite the growing tension about the situation, everything was light when Sana was with her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, I have to tell you something. Sana said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What is it?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I lo— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She woke to the sound of the horn. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sana gasped for air when she heard the horn blown outside of her cabin. She placed her palm against her forehead, trying to catch her breath. She glanced at her watch. <em> 7 AM. </em>It was time to prepare for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>After her father made his presence known and claimed her, she began having those weird dreams again. It didn’t help that Cabin Thirteen was gloomy, more or less a resemblance of how Hades tends to be portrayed by demigods and Olympians alike. </p><p> </p><p>Even more so when Nayeon would deliberately sneer at her or even purposely knock her feet off. She became meaner and aggressive when they faced off in any of the activities in camp. She can’t blame her, really. It was just like that time when Nayeon purposely slashed her arm before she disarmed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey no maiming!” One of the campers protested. Sana kept quiet as she held on to her gaping wound, blood trickled down to her fingers. The celestial bronze did the trick for demigods. The cut felt like a surgeon was opening her up with no anesthesia. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon smirked. “Well sorry I lose dessert rights. I didn’t even kill her!” She laughed humorlessly. “She’s alive and breathing, see?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana picked up her sword again, ignoring the searing pain from the wound. “Fight me again, Im. Let’s see what happens next.”</p><p> </p><p>The daughter of Ares had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she played with her sword. “You sure? You might lose your arm next.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana charged and clashed her sword with hers. She knew deep down it wasn’t as aggressive, but she still persisted in her advances. Every move Nayeon makes was predictable, and she prided herself in frustrating the heck out of her. “Come on, loser. I thought you have the advantage already?” She taunted.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grunted and swung her sword. Sana dodged it and parried her attacks. The tension grew bigger in the arena as the campers looked on, witnessing two powerful demigods intensify their sparring session. Thanks to the pain in her arm, Sana noticed her grip slipping and was forced to do two-handed attacks to support it. </p><p> </p><p>However, Nayeon took advantage of that moment of weakness because she turned her sword downward to slash Sana’s clean forearm in one swift motion. </p><p> </p><p>Chiron had to stop the match and suspend the other girl from camp activities for the day, then told Sana to go to the infirmary to stitch her wounds. It was obvious Nayeon had no remorse for it, and Sana let her be. It was only fair on her part. </p><p> </p><p>Though the thing is, she actually shuddered at the <em> murderous </em> look Nayeon had that day, like she enjoyed drawing blood from her. </p><p> </p><p>Sana glanced at the newly formed scars on her arms. The red-pinkish color staring back at her would always remind her of that look. She shook her head and stood up from her bed shaped like a coffin.</p><p> </p><p>She took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes, wearing the orange camp shirt. The onyx skull bracelet that she wears felt tighter around her left wrist, tugging on it lightly in hopes to loosen it up. In response, the ground shook a bit and the green flames outside of the cabin roared. While the accessory magically transforms itself into <em> Zofos, </em>her Stygian Iron sword, she noticed that it made her cabin give off a feeling like it’s restless. </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t be surprised, considering the weapon reminded her of utter darkness because of the black color it emitted, hence the name. </p><p> </p><p>“You look glum,” Momo commented the moment Sana left the cabin. “Not that I intend it to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't sleep well,” Sana said rather quickly. “Don't worry. It happens sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sure the food will help you ease your nerves.” The daughter of Zeus said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You could ask the goblet to give you hot chocolate.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Anything you want to drink, non-alcoholic.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana loved the idea of a warm sweet beverage to start her day. “Will Mina be joining us on the way to breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“She should be,” Momo checked her wristwatch. “Give it a minute or two, she'll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm surprised the both of you are up this early,” said the person in question, the strong scent of brine still sticking to her as she approached them. It only meant one thing: Mina came from the beach. She wore the same orange shirt as them, although the sleeves were ripped off, showing more of her deep tan colored skin. An indication that she spent some time at the shores.</p><p> </p><p>Sana bit her tongue because Mina actually looks like a surfer from those beaches in Hawaii. Messy hair, ripped sleeves, tan skin and all. The younger girl might summon a whole body of water to hurl at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And why are you at the beach?” Momo asked, looking at her from head to toe like a mother ready to scold her child.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm with Dahyun, we meditate there every morning.” Mina replied nonchalantly. “Well, speaking of—”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling! Look what I just found!” Dahyun exclaimed as she approached the three of them, holding a rather large shell with a flared lip in her hand. “It's a conch seashell!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana swore Mina looked at her girlfriend like she won the biggest prize with how widely she grinned. “Is it just a shell? No sea snail inside?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, I checked.” Dahyun said proudly, showing it to the older girl. “We should try to look for seashells next time after we finish meditating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, as much as I'd love to, you know how sea creatures are.” Mina said, placing an arm around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek. “I can hear them calling to me and screaming in my ear, and we both know I deserve my peace and quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun pouted. “But the seashells…”</p><p> </p><p>Then they went off to their usual bickering and it kind of ruined the peaceful morning Sana wished for today. Momo was used to the scenario it seems. She placed her focus at the dining pavilion and to Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“They're the most sickening couple here at camp, aside from Jeongyeon and Jihyo. Other than that, the both of them are the most reliable.” Momo explained quietly to her. “You should try going to the beach and talk to Mina when she goes there, or have a chat with Dahyun when you help out with her deliveries.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Jeongyeon and Jihyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“They're the most seasoned campers, I tell you. Plenty of stories you can hear from them. Jeong’s more of the practical approach and Jihyo lends some wisdom if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded, mulling things over as they reached the pavilion. Her dreams became more vivid after she was claimed and she needed to talk to someone who can give her an answer without knowing the whole story.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You said you want to talk to us during free time,” Jeongyeon said as she sat at one of the chairs by the stone tables. She placed a bowl of fruit in the center. “Anything on your mind, Minatozaki?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sat next to her girlfriend, but instead of the usual lovestricken face she has whenever they’re together, the child of Athena was serious. She rested her elbows at the table, fingers laced near her mouth. She studied her closely, her stormy gray eyes made her more intimidating than she usually was.</p><p> </p><p>Sana averted her gaze from Jihyo and cleared her throat. “Well, I was hoping to hear your thoughts because something was bothering me.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Proceed, Sana.” Jihyo said, eyes still on her.</p><p> </p><p>She took a huge intake of her breath. “My nightmares were getting worse.” She admitted. “When I arrived at camp, it’s just vague...pieces…or fragments of memories turning into nightmares. I may have an idea about the connection yet I don’t know if there’s a way to approach it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to say find the source directly but it seems like how to tackle it is the main issue here,” Jeongyeon chuckled, leaning against Jihyo. “Babe, you lead the conversation for now. I’ll back you up in case you forget something.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo smiled, then turned to the daughter of Hades. “Have you ever thought of consulting Hypnos, the God of Sleep? We could check Cabin Fifteen if you’d like.” She suggested, gesturing towards the old-fashioned prairie house. “If we’re talking about memories, the cabin may provide you with the answers you’re looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked down on her lap. “I...I don’t think Hypnos would be much of a help. Not since I encountered him—”</p><p> </p><p>“Encountered with a god?” Jihyo raised her brows, being more skeptical. </p><p> </p><p>Sana forced a smile. “Not personally, I saw him in my dreams. He wasn’t talking to me. I heard him saying something about memories and things related to it. He was talking to someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting the feeling he’s involved with the whole memory thing of yours, nonetheless, it seems far fetched. Gods don’t really interfere with our lives unless they think there is grave danger ahead.” Jeongyeon said, taking a grape from the bowl and popping it into her mouth. “Besides, we can’t even hunt down a god. It’s a suicide mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Jeong,” Jihyo said, seeing how Sana frowned at the statement. “Perhaps objects related to your dreams? You know we really can’t have dreamless nights, it's different with us demigods. We get messages, even though we can’t make any meaning to it just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it’s a person?” Sana asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo blinked. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if…” Sana licked her lips, pausing momentarily. “What if my dreams were related to Nayeon?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty good in archery.” Tzuyu commented as Sana made another bulls-eye. That was four times in a row for the older girl, and to receive a compliment from one of the best archers in camp was already a feat. “Momo kept telling me you have a talent for it, so I wanted to see for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you two talk about me that often?” Sana asked. </p><p> </p><p>A blush painted Tzuyu’s cheeks. “Not really, she mentioned it in passing when we’re alone together. She has a good eye for those who have great skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“So did you two made things official already?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...um...well...not yet,” The taller girl stammered, meekly looking down at her feet. “We’re...we’re getting there. But let’s not talk about my love life. Seriously, you’re great with a bow and arrow. Maybe you could join me and Chaeyoung when we train.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’ll think about it.” Sana said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu hesitated to speak for a second. When she finally found the right time, she showed Sana her bow. “This one is a gift from my aunt two summers ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean...Artemis? The Goddess of the Hunt?”</p><p> </p><p>“The very one.” Tzuyu said. “I fell in love with archery ever since I went to camp, though I was struggling at first. When Artemis and her Hunters visited at that time, she saw me practicing alone at night and gave me one of her most treasured bows. She named it <em> Fos </em>, which meant—”</p><p> </p><p>“Light, or to an extent, radiance.” Sana said, observing the Greek patterns engraved into the silver body of the bow, showing off the carved surface when the sunlight touches it. It gave off a rainbow glimmer in every angle.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gave a polite smile. “She said that radiance doesn’t necessarily mean you’re full of light. Even if it’s just a flicker, you can be radiant if you know how to use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana raised a brow. “You’re telling me this because…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious that something’s bothering you.” Tzuyu pointed directly at Sana’s face. “Apollo kids tend to have an empathetic side, and in some cases, sense a troubled soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana exhaled, fingers lightly touching the skull bracelet. “Kind of ironic that you and I are having a conversation like this when our fathers are complete opposites.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's just a stereotype.” Tzuyu mused, shouldering her bow. “Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if one would catch on that you're specifically targeting a certain daughter of Ares, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, what happened—”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting thing to observe, if I say so myself.” The archer interrupted, looking at the targets once again. “There are...moments where you falter and then you easily mask it with a smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana tugged on her bracelet, making the ground rumble briefly. Tzuyu didn't mind though, she was still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“If I were you, I'd better sort out those thoughts as much as I can.” Tzuyu said, turning her back on her. “You might mistook her for someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sana could even say anything, the younger girl walked away, leaving her alone in the archery field.</p><p> </p><p>Or so she thought.</p><p> </p><p>“My sister's right.” said Chaeyoung, arriving at the field with two apples in her hand. She tossed one to her. “Catch.”</p><p> </p><p>She easily caught it with one hand and looked at Chaeyoung, who took a big bite from her own. “How much did you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough to get the gist,” Chaeyoung replied, a smile on her face. “You kept a good facade for the past three weeks. That talk we had at the infirmary? I had my suspicions at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana pursed her lips. Then her eyes briefly saw a familiar figure behind Chaeyoung, and anger became an old friend, embracing her whole being. </p><p> </p><p>That was the thing that never made sense but it felt right. It was natural for her to casually throw insults, retorts, side comments, anything just to piss her off. She reveled at that. She didn't know why.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling like two people at once?” It wasn't a joke Chaeyoung made out of nowhere. It was a rhetorical question.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the apple that weighed heavily at her hands all of a sudden. Her breath hitched when she saw a flash of the familiar neighborhood and the playground she saw in her dreams. She lifted her gaze and right there, she saw the girl she was talking to every night. When the girl turned around, Sana snapped back to the present, and instead of the girl in her dreams, it was Nayeon staring back at her, narrowing her eyes. Her mouth twitched before she walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s hands started to shake, making her drop the uneaten fruit unintentionally. “I...I gotta go,” She mumbled. “Chaeyoung, I...I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her heel, head down, and never looked at anyone. She wanted answers. However, she can't directly demand one from the person she hated the most—at least she thought she did.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sana-chan, over here!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The girl’s face became clearer, and it was a younger Nayeon calling to her. However, the differences were obvious. The girl had longer hair and was more gentle in her movements unlike the daughter of Ares. Sana approached her and felt a strong connection when they linked their hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The sounds of adult men yelling at people about getting in line scared her, but ‘Nayeon’ wasn’t. She seemed determined to figure things out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shall we get closer and listen?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surprisingly, Sana found her voice. Maybe we should stay back. It’s dangerous, she said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Nayeon’ didn’t listen and tugged on her arm and they moved forward, seeing men wearing musty green colored uniforms with gold buttons, brown belt around their waist, and brown boots. Some were wearing helmets of the same color as what they’re wearing, and another had a hat with a sloping flat top, decorated with a red streak. Anger was written in their faces as they barked orders to get people into the truck. Sana didn’t want any part of it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then one man spotted them hiding behind the bushes. Sana froze on the spot. She was about to scream at ‘Nayeon’ and tell her to run but the man turned back to his duties and whispered something to his comrade. She could only make sense of one word. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thygater.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daughter in Ancient Greek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever wondered how your father met your mother?” Momo asked after they finished their sparring session. “My mom told me that my Dad was the typical father figure you have. Strict, loving, and surprisingly, he’s gentle towards her. They met when Dad visited Japan and stayed there for a decade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes.” Sana said, unsure of what to say. “My mom died when I was young, so I didn’t get the chance to ask her about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo looked like a hurt puppy. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“S’okay.” Sana mumbled, picking up the sword and putting it in the stash. That would be enough sword fighting for today. “I’m pretty sure she lived a good life and had a great time with Father before he eventually went back to the Underworld.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you live before you went here?”</p><p> </p><p>“At an apartment in New York, I think just an hour away from Half-Blood Hill. I managed to find one using Father’s financial support, I guess. He used an alias so I didn’t recognize him right away.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that how you found your way to camp?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana bit her inner cheek. “More or less. I can’t remember much. I didn’t even know how I ended up lying on the ground by the pine tree and holding a half-empty milk bottle.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Lies </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty lucky,” Momo’s voice turned glum, toying with a pen in between her fingers. “Not everyone goes past twelve years old and survives on their own without monsters chasing you. And you had no satyr guiding you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I am lucky,” Sana said before standing up and dusting off her pants. In the back of her mind, her consciousness called her out.</p><p> </p><p><em> Stop lying </em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sana initially thought Camp Half-Blood would feel like home. With each day that passed, she felt more of a stranger being accommodated by kind people. So she stood outside of her cabin, waiting for the sun to rise.</p><p> </p><p>Was this how Hades felt during the past two millennia, not being acknowledged by his Olympian family and mortals feared him? If it weren’t for Percy Jackson’s efforts to convince the gods to honor the others, maybe she wouldn’t have a cabin to stay after being claimed. She knew all about it when Chiron told her why the cabin isn’t next to Zeus or Poseidon.</p><p> </p><p>“Do children of Hades really share those dark expressions when deep in thought?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana immediately found Mina standing in front of the cabin, having an amused look and her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you always wake up at five in the morning? And what do you mean children of Hades?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina chuckled. “One, I just love being next to the sea. In a way, I get to talk to my Dad as if he was there.” She answered. “Two, I don’t know if you met your half-brother yet, but his name’s Nico de Angelo. He does that too when he’s brooding.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana hummed in response. “Would you mind if I accompany you to the beach? Er, well, would Dahyun mind? I didn’t want to interrupt your time together.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stared at her curiously. “Dahyun doesn’t mind if people tag along, she loves them. Though for today, she prefers to sleep in, get those extra hours of sleep. So it’ll be just you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the beach was quiet. The camp was pretty dark at this point. There were no torches lit up and Mina seemed to know her way without tripping herself on the rocks lying around. With every step near the ocean, it looked like Mina aged maturely. Her features became more prominent, and her muscles were toned than Sana had imagined. Her dark sea green eyes shined the brightest in the morning twilight.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the magic of the sea does call to her. Like father, like daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“When you first came here at camp, I sensed there was something wrong.” Mina admitted as they stepped onto the white sand. They removed their shoes and walked barefoot from there. “I thought it was a threat, but when I observed you more, it was different.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean different?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t menacing as what Momo initially thought—”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you actually sniff out if a demigod is a child of the Big Three? Is it a Big Three kid thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded. “In a way, yeah. Your aura’s pretty strong, which made me and Momo be on alert until you were claimed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, interesting.” was all Sana said before she turned to face the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence followed. Mina closed her eyes and inhaled the air, satisfaction spread on her lips. Her feet were close enough to let the water touch it, and when it did, it wrapped itself around up until her ankles. Sana had to admit that was a sight to see.</p><p> </p><p>“These waters are as old as time itself.” Mina said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t predict that, by the way. It’s just a hunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana became anxious. “O-Oh...how can you tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like people’s eyes, the sea has its own stories.” Mina told her as she adjusted her bronze wristwatch with some sort of Ancient Greek word engraved at the side. “It let countless ships wander its territory, people have fished and swam, amongst many other things.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many lives did it claim?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s mouth twitched. “More than you could ever count, and you don’t want to know how.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times have you got the chance to talk to Poseidon in person?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few times, most of it was telepathy, especially when I’m on a quest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well how about—”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, stop pretending.” Mina cut her off abruptly, and the water reaching the shores stilled the moment she said it. Not a good sign. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, suddenly stepping away from the shore. “I-I don't...I don't know what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“For how long, Sana?” Mina asked, facing her. </p><p> </p><p>“Mina, we can't...we can't do this.” Sana quietly pleaded. Her fingers found its way to her skull bracelet, wrapping her wrist to ease the tension. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know how but I can sense an old soul when I see one.” The younger girl said, walking towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…”</p><p> </p><p>“Be honest with me, Sana. Were you born from a different era?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For the first time since she got to camp, Sana had a dreamless night. No nightmares or weird dreams to visit her tonight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with helping me with the deliveries?” Dahyun asked as she arranged some of the boxes that Hermes left on Cabin Eleven thanks to Argus, the camp’s security. “I mean, I really don’t mind. This stuff is pretty tedious, so take it as a bit of a warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana effortlessly lifted a medium-sized box, already opened and it revealed smaller packages inside. “Don’t worry Dubu, I offered. And besides, it’s a surge of deliveries. You need help.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hermes kid nodded and flashed a grin at her. “You’re pretty cool for someone who’s a daughter of Hades.”</p><p> </p><p>“Retract that statement or I won’t help you with these.” Sana teased.</p><p> </p><p>They started handing out packages at six in the morning, the time that some campers were already up. Some deliveries were from the gods themselves, giving them gifts, and the others were from their mortal parents, letters and personal things. In the middle of the deliveries, Sana wondered if there were kids who barely received any contact from their godly parents. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of it made her heart sink.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re trying,” Dahyun said out loud, as if she was reading her thoughts. “It’s why they do this on a weekly basis, or at the end of the month if they’re too busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What made them be <em> that </em> busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keeping the world balanced. They learned from their mistakes in the Second Titan War, so they became active recently.” Dahyun answered, flipping a page from the clipboard. “It's a step in the right direction. They may be a few decades late, at least they're setting things right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>They were on their way towards Cabin Five, with their ears ringing thanks to the rock music blaring in the speakers. Ares and his children definitely need a new playlist. A makeover, or even disarm those land mines. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are we delivering here?” Sana asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few warfreaks,” Dahyun jokes. Some of them were within an earshot and ignored them on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>(Sana had a feeling they’re planning how to crush Dahyun in all camp activities. They can’t because well, a child of Hermes always has a trick on their sleeve.)</p><p> </p><p>Sana handed out the packages to whoever Dahyun mentions in her clipboard, though some Ares kids were glaring at her. She couldn’t blame them. After all, she has made fun of the cabin since she came to camp. Maybe they did deserve it, to a certain degree. </p><p> </p><p>“And the last one from the cabin is—”</p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t Kim Dahyun and the <em> skeela </em>,” Nayeon said as she approached them. Normally, when she saw her, she would have rolled her eyes at her and pretend she doesn’t exist. “What do we have today?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Im Nayeon, acting like she doesn’t exist when she took the package from her hands. Normally, she would give more snide remarks as she usually does. Maybe the maiming was the last straw from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a package from your mom and the God of War,” Dahyun said as she handed out her clipboard for the other girl to sign. “They put it together for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Dad did visit Mom days ago, she told me in her last letter.” Nayeon replied before writing her signature. “What did you do to make the <em> skeela </em>help you today, Dubs?”</p><p> </p><p>“You talk as if I’m not here,” Sana bit back, her tone harsher than usual. It was unintentional but she couldn’t tell there was unexplained anger along with it. “I offered, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always pretend you’re not here.” Nayeon told her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, that hurt. </em> Sana blinked. Where the hell did she get that?</p><p> </p><p>Good thing Dahyun intervened. “Before you two would have each other’s throat, I still need Sana to help me with the deliveries.” She said, pulling her away from the cabin. “Have fun with the package, Nayeon!”</p><p> </p><p>The subtle pain she felt never left Sana’s mind even after all of the deliveries were finished. Dahyun kept her distracted, with all of the silly nicknames she gives in every cabin. Until the final delivery for the day. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s for you.” Dahyun said as she checked her list. “From your father, actually. He must’ve sneaked in with Dad before the boxes arrived here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana eagerly received the sealed plastic bag, with her name written in it along with the address of the camp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Sana Minatozaki</b>
</p><p>Sweet child o' mine</p><p>Half-Blood Hill</p><p>Long Island, New York</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Hades</b>
</p><p>God of the Dead and Riches</p><p>Underworld</p><p>DOA Recording Studios</p><p>Los Angeles, California</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun snorted while Sana was flustered as they both read the description. “Is that—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't say it, I beg of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, that's got to be a great dad joke!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's not.” Sana groaned, tearing her eyes away from the address. “This is embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's like...the first god to even make a Guns N' Roses reference! I like him already!”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, the god who loves rock and roll and decided to make a reference out of it.” Sana muttered and ripped the package seal open. “What a nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>It revealed a black cotton zipped hoodie, with a small design of a green flame embroidered at the left breast. There were two pouches included: one full of golden drachmas and the other a wad of mortal bills. Hades left a note on top of the piece of clothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The jacket will help you cool or warm your body depending on the weather. Try it on.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She did wear it and the fabric felt like she was placed in a freezer. It helped her fend off the summer heat, with the sun already up to start another day.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice gift,” Sana said, tugging the flaps of the jacket closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Then she noticed an additional message below. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> P.S. Meet me when you're ready to talk. I already delivered my message to Chiron and he will grant you permission to leave camp once you told him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom center of the paper, her father's symbol was printed. A large circle with a curved line underneath and a cross attached to it. A bit dramatic yet a simple message to give.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you met your dad before.” The younger girl said. </p><p> </p><p>Sana bit her lower lip. That was the sign Dahyun needed to confirm her suspicions. “Remember the time I delivered something to you, with no name mentioned and it has your address?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes, back in my apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw him—Hades.” When Dahyun mentioned the name, the flames in Cabin Thirteen roared, scaring the younger campers. “He was wearing an all black business suit, I believe, having that skull brooch pin linked with a chain. You two seemed to be in a deep conversation when I knocked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell anyone.” Sana whispered. “Please. It should be the least of his worries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? It’s a pretty normal apartment to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s another secret passageway to the Underworld.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, <em> oh </em>.” Sana said, moving closer to Dahyun so no one could hear them. “Listen, if anyone would notice my absence, tell them Chiron sent me on a mission. I’ll tell him that as well. No one should know. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p> Dahyun nodded. “Yeah, of course. It seemed pretty serious, judging on how you reacted to his note.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Dubu.”</p><p> </p><p>“No prob.” Dahyun said. “You helped me with the deliveries, it’s the least that I could do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana neatly folded the note and tucked it into her pocket. This was the sign Sana needed, talking to Hades about her dreams. Maybe he knows something about it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Sana went to the Big House and talked to Chiron (with a side comment from Mr. D as a greeting, saying something about “emo” in relation to being a kid of Hades). </p><p> </p><p>The centaur smiled. “The Lord of the Underworld seemed to be more...ah, how should I say this? Gentle, I suppose.” He said. “But the request was important, so I have to send you off for a while. Don’t worry, Dahyun and I will cover for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana relaxed. “Thanks, Chiron.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need much except a bag, yes? Argus will bring you back to your apartment and you know what to do next. You leave before the sun rises, so no one would notice you.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond guy waved at her, and a hundred eyes looking at her all at once. It made her queasy but it should be a normal thing to see when she’s a demigod after all.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, at four o’clock in the morning, Sana quietly jogged her way to the pine tree, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Before entering the car, she took a last look at the entrance of the camp. When she finally sets things right, she’ll straight up approach Nayeon and apologize for her actions. Maybe, who knows?</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go?” She asked the giant. They both entered the car and drove away to the dark streets of New York.</p><p> </p><p>The ride was fairly short and it was enough for her to remember the first time she met her father. She was outside her home, witnessing her mother be buried after the ceremonies. He approached her after everything was over, and instead of putting up her defenses, the Lord of the Underworld gave a sense of calm to her. Like she knew him for years.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry about your mother.” said a deep voice. Sana looked over her shoulder to see a tall man wearing an all black outfit for the burial. Black tie, black overcoat, black slacks, black leather shoes...everything. Except for his skin. Almost as white as snow, and his shoulder length hair slicked back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If anyone would get to meet his eyes, they would probably feel the chill running through their body. But to Sana, it was one of the most beautiful things she had seen. The black eyes gave an odd comfort upon seeing them, those orbs glittering like frozen tar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you for paying your respects, Sir.” Sana said, bowing deeply to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man raised a hand. “It’s the least that I could do for her. I was a moment too late before I could even reach her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana was confused. “Sir?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Perhaps she told you all about your father, hm?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bits and pieces, sir.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I am pretty sure she described me to you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana stared at him. Then looked at the casket where her mother lay. Then back at him. The hair, the all black getup, the black eyes… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why weren’t you with us the whole time?!” Sana demanded. “My mother—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I cannot interfere with the Fates, child.” The man said, eyes downcast when he approached the casket. He murmured a short prayer as he touched the surface. Was it sadness? Hurt? Regret? He was staring at the casket like his life depended on it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When he was finished praying, a faint light covered the whole box, then vanished. The casket lowered to the ground on its own. He turned to face Sana. “You, out of all people, should know that. I respect the rules of the dead.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What...What do you mean?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who do you think I am?” The man asked, sitting at one of the empty chairs, crossing his legs, and hands on his lap. He seemed to be a noble man yet having that stern look. “Think, child. Remember your lessons of a certain mythology.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana did a quick run through of everything she learned in school. Japanese mythology, Greek— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hades.” She said out loud, realization dawning her. “Lord of the Underworld.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ground shook a bit at the mention of the name, and the man smiled. “Yes, child. I am the one that you speak of. Be careful with the names, they hold power as you can see.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What...How...No, he can’t be you. Mythologies are mythologies for a reason. Gods can’t be real.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hades chuckled and rose from his seat. “Come, child. We have important things to discuss. Your mother will be buried with the peace and quiet she had always wished. It's a parting gift that I uphold for her honor.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Since then, she stayed with him in the Underworld and never grew past sixteen. It was true she was born in a different era as Mina had suspected. End of story. Her mother died of an illness and her father took her in. </p><p> </p><p>Still, who was the girl in her dreams? Why does she look like Nayeon?</p><p> </p><p>Argus dropped her off at an old-looking brick building with rusty metal stairs on the side. It was the perfect place for Hades to set up a new entrance without any demigod noticing. He closed off the entrance whenever Sana wasn't around to stay, and would open it when she needed to speak to him directly. </p><p> </p><p>She entered the studio room apartment. It was still tidy the last time she went here, which was two years ago. The walls were painted white but Ancient Greek patterns were notably seen from the top and bottom, giving it a Greek column-esque look. The pillow sheets were silver, standing out from the black leather couch. There were numerous jewelries that were molded into plants, glimmering the moment Sana turned on the light. </p><p> </p><p>Home away from home. She only uses the place when she needs a getaway from the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>Walking slowly, she tugged on her black jacket, making her way to the small kitchen. “Now where's—Ah, there you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana found the black skull mug sitting comfortably at the open cupboard. The only dark colored mug out of all the colorful pieces of porcelain displayed. She took the mug out of its place, and twisted the handle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Click! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It opened a secret door that was next to the stove. Before she stepped on to the other side, she sensed another presence inside the apartment. Breaking the chain link of <em> Zofos </em>, the bracelet grew longer and heavier until it turned into a sword. “Who’s there?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how you address a god, dear girl.” A voice boomed from the living room. Sana went there with caution and came face to face with a young man sitting on the couch. His hair was so messy that she could barely look at it, but there was one noticeable thing: the sides of his hair were shaped similar to wings, if that made sense. His skin was similar to that of the snow, and it was smooth too, as far as she can tell. He wore an oversized beige cable knit sweater, a cozy look that only he could pull off. He has an amulet necklace, the outer circle has the design of the meander and a spiral for the inner circle. His Greek symbol.</p><p> </p><p>The eyes were a different story. It was milky white.</p><p> </p><p>When she made eye contact with him, it turned her into a trance-like state, forgetting where she was at the moment. Then she forcefully looked away. Her senses returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” The man said, raising his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hypnos, the God of Sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you haven’t called me a hippie because of my name, very good.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana lowered her sword. “Who would even call you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That kid of the War God annoyed me to death, Im Nayeon. It appears she has a list of nicknames for every Greek god she encounters.” Hypnos grunted, standing up from his seat. He was a foot taller than her, and he smelled like fresh laundry. “By the way, your couch needs a do-over.”</p><p> </p><p>There was one more thing to know about the god: his voice was angelic that it made Sana drowsy in an instant. She had to fight it off if she wanted to come back to camp alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Why...Why are you here?” Sana asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“To pay you a visit,” Hypnos said simply, snapping his fingers to change the look of the couch and the pillows. From the black leather, it turned to a microfiber kind of fabric, with the mattress becoming more plump and so did the pillow. “That looks comfy enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Visit me? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just me and sixty years of guilt, perhaps.” The god answered, roaming around the apartment. “You are your father’s daughter alright. With how you designed this little apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, back to the topic at hand.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, my apologies.” Hypnos chuckled, his white eyes twinkling under the light. “Unfortunately, I can’t stay much longer. If I were you, ask direct questions to Lord Hades. He does tend to lead the conversation somewhere else, do you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it's settled. I wish you well on your way back to Underworld. You might find someone whom you wish to speak before Lord Hades. I will see you soon, Princess Sana.” Hypnos said, his feet lifted off the ground and leaned back. With another snap of his fingers, his body turned into puffs of clouds. Then slowly faded away. </p><p> </p><p>Sana twisted the chain that was at the hilt of her sword and it magically turned back into her bracelet, already worn on her wrist. She went back to the kitchen and opened the secret door, revealing a black portal behind it. </p><p> </p><p>“Persephone's Garden.” Sana said clearly before she stepped forward, letting the shadows embrace her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Sana opened her eyes, she knew she was back home.</p><p> </p><p>And by home, she meant the garden. </p><p> </p><p>The cool air greeted her like an old visitor. Everything was still the same. The brook that can be spotted in the middle of the garden, water flowing smoothly. The plants grew as if there was sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>She loved the orange blossoms here. Their neon light color shining in the dark. The pomegranate tree was at the center, glorious and tempting. Any demigod or creature would be tempted to get a hold of it due to the overwhelmingly sweet tart smell. Sana knew better not to touch it, otherwise she stays in the Underworld for good. </p><p> </p><p>Precious jewels were scattered along the garden to compensate for the lack of normal flowers. The crystal trees were there along with the flower beds, overflowed with golden plants and gemstones.</p><p> </p><p>She walked down the path made of rubies and topaz. All of the jewels made her remember her father being the richest god out there. It was a nice thought to think about every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Up ahead was the dark veranda, with a table and a shadow fountain at the corner. There were a pair of thrones, one made of bones and the other with silver. </p><p> </p><p>A woman sat at one of the chairs of the table. She was still beautiful, even in her thirties. Her eyes were watery gold and wore a pale green and grey dress, akin to the color of frost on grass. She was pouring herself a cup of tea when she noticed Sana approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my dear child. Come and have tea with me.” She said in a cheery way. </p><p> </p><p>“Persephone—Mother—” Sana struggled to how to address her step-mother. “I thought you were supposed to be at the surface?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made some arrangements,” Persephone smiled. “Took a week of convincing from your grandmother before she agreed that I stay here for at least half an hour. That is plenty of time to talk to my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words never failed to touch Sana’s heart. They were off to a bad start since Sana’s an offspring of her husband’s affair with a mortal. Eventually, Persephone became fond of her. During the woman’s time in the Underworld, Sana kept her company in her garden.</p><p> </p><p>Sana struggled to speak. “H-How did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Even before I left for Olympus, I knew something was bothering you.” The goddess told her, handing over a warm cup of tea. “You are like your father alright. Always pacing when restless. When I sensed that you left the Underworld for Camp Half-Blood, I watched over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, I talked to Hypnos before I came here.” Sana said before she took a sip. Jasmine tea, her favorite. “He said he was guilty of something for sixty years and it involved me.”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone stopped sipping her tea midway and placed it on the table. “A man of his word, it seems. I cannot question that, considering he was indeed guilty of doing such a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What thing, Mother? Why can’t you fill me in?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were doing this to soften the blow, honey. My husband will tell you everything, I promise you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sighed. Of course, even Persephone can’t tell her. “There’s this girl…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Pray tell, Sana. Is she pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana cleared her throat. “Yes, er, well, um…” It was as if her brain short circuited. She shook her head to come to her senses. “She reminded me of someone. Ever since I went to camp, I started to have nightmares. Bits of my past that I don’t know if it actually happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone looked at her curiously. “Are you insinuating that she is a reincarnation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? No? Maybe?” Sana ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “I feel angry whenever I see her or even talk to her and I don’t know why. I think I went overboard during capture the flag before Father claimed me as his child at camp.”</p><p> </p><p>When Hades was mentioned, a familiar electric guitar solo played loudly at the black palace in front of the garden. Followed by the drums and other instruments accompanying it. She and the goddess shared a glance, exhaling softly. They knew what song was being played at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“His skull’s stuck in the eighties, I’m telling you.” Sana muttered, trying to tune out the music. “I swear this is like having an emo kid in the household.”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone gave her an amused smile. “Well, Guns N’ Roses aside, you said you went overboard? In what way, child?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...Yeah. I don’t know how to apologize because I had no idea how to fix this mess inside my head. I kept taunting her, insulting her, anything just to make her angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of the dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sana breathed. “I think she is this missing link in order for me to piece things together. I need answers, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always object to your father’s decisions because he is definitely a handful.” Persephone mused. “But for you though, I hate to admit but I stood by him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will learn soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell between them. Sana downed half of the tea, the warm liquid soothing her body and soul. Another song from the same band played next, which Sana used to joke to her father about knocking on the doors of Olympus. </p><p> </p><p>Long story short, she was off limits to the midnight snacks for a month.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a question.” Sana said after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak, Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nervously glanced at the palace then back to her step-mother. “Was there a time you stopped loving him? My father, when he did something that might be unforgivable or way too evil?”</p><p> </p><p>Persephone pursed her lips. “There was a time that I stopped talking to him when I learned he had demigod children. Marriage is tiresome. Hearing about his affairs drained the life out of me, figuratively and literally.” She said breathlessly, like she was letting go of a burden she carried. “I resented you and Nico.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The goddess chortled. “But yes, I am trying. To be kinder to you two, and forgive your father. We are not exactly on good terms for more than a millennia. Nevertheless, he seemed to be making an effort to make amends. I think that would be a start for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded, understanding her reasons completely. “When...When do you think it’s the time to forgive?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you make peace with yourself, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother—”</p><p> </p><p>“My time is almost up, my child.” Persephone stood from the chair and her body emitted a golden glow. Her dress became more vibrant and her eyes turned sunny. Her hair flowed majestically as Hermes, Dahyun’s father and the messenger of the gods, came with a chariot and wearing a Knicks baseball cap that didn’t match well with his robes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Sana. Thanks for helping out Dahyun with the deliveries. It’s much appreciated.” Hermes grinned at her before he took Persephone’s hand. “M’lady. We can’t be late. You know how Lady Demeter is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana watched on, not until the goddess of spring faced her once more. “Remember, Sana my dear, a child of Hades’ biggest flaw is grudge. You, out of all people, should know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermes tipped his cap at Sana and the two gods flew off with the chariot, disappearing in the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>Sana took a deep breath, finally facing the gates of her father’s palace. “Here goes nothing.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When she entered the palace, the bronze floor was still polished. The skeleton workers bowed to her when she came across them. She remembered feeling like royalty in the Underworld.</p><p> </p><p>Sana headed to the throne room, the bass of the speakers getting louder as she got closer. She pushed the door that led to the room and she saw her father, in his black flowing robes with evil souls threading in it, dancing along to a song by Green Day while holding a goblet filled with wine. </p><p> </p><p>“Good god,” Sana wanted to remove that image in her mind. She might as well take a dip in the River Lethe and wipe her memory clean. If she could only film this and convince everyone not to fear him, she would. Then again, she might lose her privileges. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Sana, welcome back!” The god of the dead said, offering her a goblet. “Have some wine and listen to rock music.”</p><p> </p><p>“Father,” Sana warned. “If you keep drinking alcohol, you know that uncle Zeus might put a restraining order on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bah! That geezer? He would never. I am the eldest, he should listen to me.” Hades said. He then turned down the volume of the speakers with a wave of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re tipsy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I? Well, this is not the first time I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she took the goblet away from him and emptied its contents somewhere else. Then she turned to Hades. “Father, please. We should talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The music stopped abruptly and the room turned darker. Hades' smile was gone, his face now grim. One thing that Sana loved about him was the seriousness he has. If they need to talk, they talk. No further questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Let me set up the table.” The god said. He wordlessly ordered the skeleton soldiers with the task. </p><p> </p><p>A minute later, two goblets filled with their desired drinks were placed on the round table and two chairs made of bones were placed in front of the other. The both of them took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you call me here all of a sudden?” Sana asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hades drank half of the water that was in the goblet. “Have you spoken to your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“You knew she was here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. She told me and let her stay in her garden for as long as she needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana cautiously looked at her father. “Did you know that Hypnos visited me at my apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess he has given you a head start, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Straight to the point, Father. No stalling.”</p><p> </p><p>Hades lifted a corner of his mouth. “If I ask you to keep the questions to yourself until I explain everything, would you honor that request?”</p><p> </p><p>“I accept the terms. If you don’t stall, that is.” Sana grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.” The god cleared his throat and continued to speak. “Do you remember when you were born?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty sixth of December,” Sana answered, then mentioned the last part in a whisper. “Nineteen twenty-eight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hades nodded. “For sixteen years, you were under your mother’s care...mortal mother.” He said. “Then she passed away days after the second world war had ended. Died of—”</p><p> </p><p>“Airborne sickness, one that cannot be cured at the time.” Sana remembered that day, all alone while holding her dead mother’s hand at her bed back in Osaka. The loneliest she had been. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I made you believe.” Hades said.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was about to protest when she remembered the deal. Instead, she curled her hands into a fist on her lap. Hades expected her response to be like this. </p><p> </p><p>“It was not the best thing I thought of for eons, aside from the war.” He continued. “Your mother was caught in the ceasefire when your uncles’ reinforcements went to Japan. It was my fault that I didn’t get to her in time to protect her.”</p><p> </p><p>The throne room rumbled, and it was from his daughter, giving him dagger looks as he continued to explain. Hades sighed. “Where were you, you ask? You ran away from home with your childhood sweetheart before the bombing happened.” He produced green fire from his palm, and Nayeon’s face appeared but she was different. She wore clothing from her time, and her hair was kept long. The girl in the flames was the one in her dreams. </p><p> </p><p>The noticeable thing was the similarity in that bunny smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You might wonder if the War God’s daughter was her reincarnation. It is plausible, considering she is the spitting image of the girl you met before.” Hades continued, making the flame disappear with a flick. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you alter my memories?” Sana couldn’t bite her tongue. The information was too much to handle. </p><p> </p><p>“I placed you in terrible danger, child. That was my fault.” Hades said in shame, standing up from his seat and roamed around. He was unable to look at her in the eye at this point. “If I let those memories stick with you, you carry that burden for as long as you live.”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me,” Sana requested. “Call Hypnos. Bring back my real memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana exhaled through her nose. “It’s the girl, Nayeon. I didn’t want to hold a grudge against someone who looked exactly like <em> her </em>. She deserved none of it, and it was all because of my subconscious who couldn’t hold it in.”</p><p> </p><p>Her father looked like he wanted to say more, but he decided not to and went deep in thought. He was muttering something in Ancient Greek, all of it easily translated in Sana’s head—he pertained to the consequences and the after effects of what she had wished.</p><p> </p><p>“Alecto,” Hades called to his Fury servant. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, the Fury appeared at his side. “Princess, my Lord,” The monster acknowledged them. </p><p> </p><p>“Send a message to the God of Sleep. Tell him to go here as soon as he can.” The man said. “I’m afraid he waited long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>The Fury flew away at once, and Sana turned to her father again. “Was Hypnos the one who did it, was that why he’s guilty?”</p><p> </p><p>Hades gave a wistful smile. “To a certain extent, yes. For as long as you stay in the Underworld, he made sure you had dreamless nights. But I suppose he snuck a memory or two when I wasn’t watching.” </p><p> </p><p>In no less than ten minutes, Hypnos arrived at the palace. Instead of the cozy fashion he wore, he was in his traditional Greek robes, with a crown of wings at his head. Sana shivered when she caught a glimpse of those milky white eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We meet again so soon, daughter of Hades.” Hypnos greeted politely. “Have you made up your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana rose, nodding eagerly. “Yes. We should do this as quickly as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hades spared me a glance, his eyes full of concern. “My child, remember, you must let go of the grudges. It is a trait I unintentionally passed on to you, and I wish no harm come your way.” With another wave of his hand, a red chaise lounge appeared with a puff of smoke. “Rest here, and Hypnos will handle the rest. The more memories you recover…”</p><p> </p><p>“The more painful it becomes.” Sana finished as she lay down on the lounge. “I’m your daughter after all, I can handle this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know where to find me.” </p><p> </p><p>“By the balcony overlooking the Underworld?”</p><p> </p><p>Hades grunted as a response.</p><p> </p><p>Sana chuckled. “All right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, Princess Sana? Just relax and close your eyes. I will handle the rest from there.” Hypnos told her. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Sana closed her eyes and relaxed at the mattress of the lounge, she heard the snap of the fingers, followed by muffled voices, and fell into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There were bombings everywhere. Houses were destroyed, and the playground was nothing more than a pile of rubble. The skies were dark, reminding her of something else.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her neighborhood was engulfed in flames. Sana needed to look for any sign of life. She tried to scream but no voice came out. She ran to her home, destroyed when those soldiers threw a bomb. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sana-chan, wait!” ‘Nayeon’ called her. Sana ignored it and went straight inside the house, no matter how dangerous it might be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She dropped to her knees when she saw her mother’s lifeless body in the middle of their house, trapped under the debris. Intense pain flooded her chest as she tried to remove the cement and wood away from her mother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no, no! She yelled. Mother! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t hurt yourself,” ‘Nayeon’ pleaded while Sana finally got the big piece of wood out of the way, finally holding her mother’s body in her arms.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From pain, it turned to anger. Sana angrily looked at the girl. You! She growled. Because of you, my mother’s dead! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Sana-chan, I didn’t mean—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You manipulated my feelings for you! You made me run away from home! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sana—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t you dare call my name, murderer! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Nayeon’ tried to kneel to Sana, holding her hand. “Please, I didn’t mean to…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana snatched away her hand, unable to look at her the same way again. She gently swept the hair from her mother’s face. Even in death, she looked peaceful, like she was only sleeping from the chaos around her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You will never have my forgiveness, even if I die. She told the girl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Nayeon’ went silent. She can hear her crying. Sana could never pity someone like her. Not after what she did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Leave me alone, Hiromi. Don’t show your face to me ever again. I hate you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You can’t say that. You love me. I love you. Remember?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, Sana said with finality in her voice. I don’t love you anymore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“—Sana!”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shot open and a shrilling scream followed. Even the skeleton soldiers felt their bones shifted. Sana felt her heart beating fast against her ribcage. Beads of sweat formed in her forehead and her eyes met Hypnos’.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” The god asked.</p><p> </p><p>Immense heartbreak clouded her chest. She couldn’t breathe. Her hand clutched her shirt, wanting nothing more than to rid of that pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard Hades’ voice.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just the first step, Sana.” He said quietly. “What Hypnos had shown you was the most important one. Everything that you have forgotten, it will be shown to you for as long as you ask for it. The choice is up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even before her father presented her with an option to be content with the memory and walk away, Sana already made her choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I kind of lied. There's going to be a next part lmao sksksks</p><p>As always, thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think about this one by leaving a comment or @ me on Twitter. See you in the next update! :D</p><p>Twitter: @smilexjihyo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. νοῦς (greek for 'mind')</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm back! I'm sorry it took a while, I was juggling between review and writing this one and so here it is!</p><p>Also, please be mindful of the slight mentions of war that will be mentioned at the latter part of the chapter. Although I didn't go in-depth with it, it's always a good thing to be cautious about it.</p><p>If there are typographical errors, I apologize in advance kddhhd</p><p>Have fun reading! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been three weeks since the camp last saw Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that they mind though. She went on a quest on her own. At least that’s what Chiron said to those who were asking. They accepted it and went back to their daily routine. Another normal day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon immediately took notice of her absence on the day she left camp. The thirteenth table was empty during breakfast. Mina and Momo kept glancing at it, wondering what happened. Some of Sana’s friends did the same thing, as if she’ll magically appear at the table any minute now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Nayeon pretended she couldn’t see the empty table, ignoring the uneasiness that started to settle within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going on a quest shouldn’t be this long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost the end of the summer, six weeks after Sana left. Some campers openly talked about their plans, which meant they found a good boarding school to stay for the entire year before they go back here and train again. The senior campers opted to stay year-round. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Mina, Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu...they couldn’t afford to risk themselves out there. Not when they still have that fear with them after the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon dusted off the dirt on her pants after spending some time alone at the lake. She went back to the cabins, and stared at Cabin Thirteen for a good minute. The green flames were still the same, but she felt the change in the air. It became chilly, uninviting, and dreary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she took a cold shower in a river in the Underworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shivered at the idea. She would never dare going down there ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon! It’s time for pegasi lessons!” Jeongyeon called from Cabin Four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook off those thoughts and jogged to her best friend’s side. Jihyo arrived a moment later, still on a high after their cabin received more ancient scrolls to read and decipher, courtesy of their mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed to the Pegasus Stables and Nayeon took one more glance at the black cabin. A flash of white appeared before her, making her heart crawl to her throat and then disappeared before anyone would notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week has passed, and still no sign of Sana’s return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron seemed to be worried, though he didn’t give it much of a thought when Nayeon asked about the status one peculiar afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sends Iris messages to update me, and she seems fine.” The centaur answered. His eyes twinkled whenever he smiled, something that she loved about the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, well…” Nayeon suddenly ran out of words to say. “Do you know where she is, exactly? What did the Oracle say to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this one didn't need a prophecy, I suppose.” Chiron stroked his beard. He then faced Nayeon. “How shall I put it—a personal favor from a god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon tilted her head. “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He prefers to keep it confidential, Nayeon. I can't say much further than that.” He said. “And knowing your...relationship with the gods, it's best not to pry for more information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she'll be back soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may recall, Nayeon, you had an argument with Sana, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread to her cheeks. “Before she left, yeah. I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron saw right through her. “You want to make amends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiron, I—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur patted her back gently. “No need to fret. Sana can hold on her own. When she returns, you'll talk to her, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon noticed she held her breath for so long. With an exhale came along her response. “Y-Yeah...I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron was satisfied with the answer. “Any more questions you would like to ask? Or anything you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon wanted to ask him about the white flash she saw by Cabin Thirteen. Though it might be brushed off as a ghost that visits the cabin or some sort of ancient magic casted when a demigod of Hades leaves for the time being. Instead, she smiled at the centaur. “Nothing new around camp. I wanted to check in about Sana because…” She paused. “Because I haven't heard anything other than counting the weeks that passed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll return soon enough.” Chiron assured her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trotted at the other direction, leaving Nayeon with more questions than answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>News about Sana was known the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon was the first to be up, along with a few campers who wanted to see her. She received questioning looks from them. She paid no attention to it. Sure she was being a bitch to Sana, but it wasn’t an excuse not to check on her if she’s okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows were knitted when she saw Sana by the pine tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl held on to Chiron as they walked towards the Big House, looking frail than she was the last time she saw her. Her complexion turned paler, almost similar to her father’s, and gray streaks stood out from her dull orange hair. When Sana slightly lifted her gaze, her sunken eyes stared right back at hers and a chill ran down her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the sickly-looking daughter of Hades mustered a smile at her direction before she ultimately passed out next to the centaur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Nayeon helped the other campers lift her up to Chiron’s back. One thing she noticed though: the moment Sana’s fingers briefly touched her forearm, it was cold as ice, like she doesn’t have human blood in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened?” Dahyun said out loud as Chiron galloped away with an unconscious Sana on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll find out soon enough.” Nayeon mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clank!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clank!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, calm down—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clank!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon dashed, slashing her sword. Jihyo formed an X with her two swords in blocking the attack. She pushed Nayeon’s sword away and immediately dropped to the floor after she dodged another attack. She lifted her left hip and swung her left leg in one quick motion. The next thing Nayeon knew, her left foot lost its balance, causing her back to land on the ground. On instinct, she grabbed her sword and was about to get up when Jihyo pointed the tip of her blade at the base of her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t call a truce not until you tell me what’s going on inside your head.” Jihyo lightly pressed the tip against the other girl’s skin to prove her point. The other sword was at her lower abdomen. In that way, Jihyo easily targets her vital points with one wrong move. Clever tactic from Athena’s girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know twenty ways to get up even with those swords pressed at my body.” Nayeon scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know twenty five ways to make sure you stay on the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl heaved a sigh. Might as well lay down and let Jihyo interrogate her. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Nayeon answered right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your attacks are calculative, you barely think of your next step, and there’s always that look in your eyes whenever you’re thinking.” Jihyo summarized as she lifted the tip slightly and placed it on Nayeon's cheek. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can stand here the whole day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold from the blade started to bother her. “Just thinking of something.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me more than that, Im.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Nayeon muttered, wanting to get that blade off her face. “I'm bothered with how Sana looked when she came back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo quirked a brow. “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo immediately withdrew her swords, one made from Imperial Gold and its twin, Celestial Bronze. With a tap from the yellow and amber gemstones at the center of the quillon, it reverted back into rings. She wore it on her two ring fingers before she helped Nayeon to get back on her feet. “What made you worried? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her hands, they’re like ice.” Nayeon described while she looked at her own. “She’s deathly pale, Ji. I don’t know, I...I feel...I should—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be there for her?” Jihyo finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon lets out a weak laugh. “Pathetic, isn't it? After that whole 'hating her' and wanting revenge because she humiliated me...I feel like I should be concerned, you know? She was gone for seven weeks. The longest I've known for any quest. Even Clarisse—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn't want to receive another news of the death of a half-blood.” Jihyo said, and even her voice wavered at the mention of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew how hard it was, being at the camp for seven years and counting. Death was an old friend, of some sort. It reminded them of how vulnerable they were, since they fought together in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Then came the Second Titan War. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon wasn't the same ever since, after she came across Mnemosyne, the Titan goddess of memory and remembrance, in a quest to help save the camp. The woman said something about meeting her before and it was nice to see her again in this lifetime. She stated she didn’t show up to fight, insisting she came to “visit” her. Then a scenery flashed before Nayeon’s eyes, with everything dark and cold while meeting the Titan but in her ancient robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, she started to have visions. Cryptic ones, enough to keep her awake at night on some day. It went away after time had passed, when peace settled in camp. When Sana arrived, however, she couldn't shake off an odd feeling. Like she had an old memory trying to be remembered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one knew about it except for Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Her most trusted people and willing to die a hero’s death just for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon bit her inner cheek. “She's...She's a great addition to camp, even if I don't want to say it out loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo clucked her tongue. “Maybe an Ares kid's fatal flaw is pride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if arrogance isn't Athena's.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looked like she wanted to argue. In the end, she decided to let it go, a corner of her mouth lifted. “Fair point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went silent for a while and glanced at a certain cabin from afar. A girl with orange-gray hair stepped out, hugging her arms as two blonde girls approached her. Momo and Mina, they guessed. Visiting Sana, most likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seemed to recover nicely,” Jihyo commented, turning to her. “And I take it that you’re not satisfied with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon tore her gaze away from the scene. “Just a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then talk to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo’s stormy gray eyes twinkled under the sunlight. “You’re not going to war, </span>
  <em>
    <span>adelphe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A little talk wouldn’t hurt your fragile ego.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s heart fluttered at the nickname. To be called sister in Greek, it was something else. “Alright then, smarty pants,” She relented. “I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atta girl,” Jihyo chuckled, patting Nayeon’s back as they left the sword arena. “Come on, I heard Jeong’s making smoothies to beat this freaking summer heat. She got a basket full of fruits when she won a bet after beating the Hermes kids in wrestling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just want to hog your girlfriend.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. O’Leary had a new playmate a few days after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was the first to spot a different hellhound at camp and was about to charge at the monster when Sana intervened before the sword could even make contact with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a monster?” Chaeyoung clarified before lowering her dagger. The hellhound just rolled over to have its belly exposed under the sun and Mrs. O’Leary seemed to follow its lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana shook her head, her smile radiant as ever. “That’s um...that’s my pet, ShuShu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a pet hellhound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised you’d ask that considering how willing you are to throw yourself in a field filled with monsters three or four times your size. But to answer your question, yes, he's my pet. I requested that he should be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung huffed and sheathed her dagger back to her belt. “Okay. At least Mrs. O’Leary wouldn’t be lonely anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woof!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mrs. O’Leary answered happily, like she agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ShuShu’s harmless, he’s just like any dog out in the mortal world. Though he comes off as a Shiba through the Mist.” Sana said, looking at the other hellhound fondly. Its grey fur glimmered when the sun hit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child of Apollo decided to lower her defenses and excused herself, mumbling about how Tzuyu would want to pet ShuShu if she saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana fed the dogs with treats, mindlessly admiring them as they chewed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome dog you have.” A voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped. Turning around, she saw Nayeon walking towards her, hands at her back. The gold hairpin was clipped at the right side of her hair, and a dagger sheath strapped at her shoulder. Her sleeves were rolled up and her hair tied up. She might have gone for a morning run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey.” Sana greeted quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice hair color. It suits you.” Nayeon complimented, lifting her chin at her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana instinctively ran her hand through her silver locks. “Had to hide some...er, well, a few standouts.” She mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was the quest that difficult?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tedious. Just...tedious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence. Neither said a word because they had no idea how to keep the exchange going. Nayeon fiddled with her thumbs while Sana played her skull bracelet, watching the two hellhounds playing and tackling each other. Then, as if connected with one another, they met each other’s eyes and broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry for what I did weeks ago.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about the arms,” Nayeon said lamely. “Did they heal well?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl glanced at the white marks where the wounds used to be. “The ambrosia and nectar helped with the healing. So after a few weeks, it doesn’t sting anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the scars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft laughter. “It's alright. Can’t be ashamed of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small white jagged mark trailing down Sana’s chin caught her eye. She wanted to ask how she got the scar though opted not to. “Good, that’s good. I’m really sorry about it though. It’s hard to lower down pride ever since that capture the flag.” Nayeon said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no excuse for how I acted towards you, so an apology is all I can give. Especially during that sword fighting lesson.” Sana told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you are a jerk. I was just trying to help.” Nayeon muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana giggled. “And I’m sorry about that too. How about this? We call it a truce. You and me, no snarky comments or trying to start fights until the next capture the flag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I could live with that. I still have a score to settle with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to it, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shook their hands as a physical sign of their agreement. Although Nayeon noticed Sana held on to her hand more than she would have liked. “Sana?” She called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The daughter of Hades blinked rapidly and removed her hold like it scalded her. “I...I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon had to pretend that didn’t confuse her, letting her hand fall to the side. “You stared for a minute there, you okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Maybe I should rest more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that. The camp’s not going to leave when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana curled her lip upward. “So...see you later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon found herself smiling widely. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana showed up at dinner wearing a black muscle tee with the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ printed in it. She ignored the stares thrown at her direction as she stood up from the Hades table and gave her burnt offering to the gods. Everyone at camp probably realized black clothes made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive in it, rather than the emo vibes they expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the Hephaestus guys or Aphrodite girls gawking at her with every chance they have, Nayeon noticed Sana bore scars around her shoulders. Perhaps a reflection of years going rogue before making her way to camp. The longer she stared, the more she observed how muscular Sana turned out to be despite looking weak when she came back from her quest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Jeongyeon snapped her out of her thoughts. She wiggled her eyebrows when Nayeon glanced at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl wrinkled her nose. “Can’t I just admire her body build? She managed to maintain that much muscle when she disappeared for almost two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend has a point though,” Jihyo said, leaning close to her coming from the Athena table. “You’re staring at her for five minutes now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot I’m with a package deal,” Nayeon sighed. “And what do you want to prove in this conversation, Miss Park-Yoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon snickered. “Admit that Sana’s hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just yield.” Jihyo teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pretended she didn’t hear them. She tore a part of her pita bread, dipped it in tzatziki sauce and took a bite. The two still managed to pester her while they ate their meals. “Quit it, you two. Eat your dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The couple said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl muttered curses in Ancient Greek. “Your loss then. I savour my food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo smirked. “Admit it, then we'll stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon ate another pita bread. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at Sana go, walking like she's the boss.” Jeongyeon whistled but it quickly died down. Maybe Jihyo glared at her or threatened her with a dagger at the ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon subtly lifted her gaze to see Sana handing over her plate to the wood nymphs, thanking them for preparing the meal. Before Sana completely left the pavilion, her eyes found hers. The subtle upward quirk of her mouth and a slight nod in her direction made Nayeon return the gesture, not realizing that Jeongyeon and Jihyo shared knowing looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she is attractive.” Nayeon admitted mindlessly. “But where did she get that muscle tee though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she likes rock music.” Jeongyeon suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe her dad does.” Jihyo added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just ask her later if she has the time.” Nayeon said, standing up from her table with her empty plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The daughter of Demeter knitted her brows. “When did you two became friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just a couple of hours ago. We had a truce. Temporary, I think. We just go back to insulting each other during capture the flag.” Nayeon replied nonchalantly. “Anyway, I gotta go. I have to talk to Mina and Momo before the sing-along later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she walked away, her mood unusually light. Unbeknownst to her, Jeongyeon and Jihyo seemed to have planned something—one that she might like (or not). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following days were surprisingly peaceful. Aside from the fact that summer campers already packed their bags and left for their boarding schools, nothing significant happened. The best news any demigod would hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the seasons, there were changes happening at camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon and Sana became friendlier with one another, much to the surprise of the campers. Unlike the time they first met, the banters were lighter and more civil conversations in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, seven girls took the interest at heart. They were hanging out by the stone benches at the commons yard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would’ve thought, huh?” Mina mused, resting her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. “Last time, they wanted to rip each other’s throat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be the season,” Dahyun said. “When Sana helped me with the deliveries, Nayeon didn’t want to talk or even look at her. I wonder what happened when Sana left for a quest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo crossed her arms, observing the two people in question from afar. They were talking animatedly and Sana laughed at what Nayeon said. “Nayeon did look antsy recently, that is, before Sana came back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tzuyu scooted closer to Momo, leaning against her. “I saw her one time by Cabin Thirteen. She was staring at it until I called her attention. Then she does it again for several consecutive days.” She shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how Nayeon is,” Jihyo piped in, twisting her twin rings. “She always worries for every camper who has gone too long in their quest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Jihyo,” Chaeyoung rubbed her chin, eyes following Sana and Nayeon. “She cares, whether or not she had bad blood with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sets up a tray filled with biscuits and fruits. Holding a pot of tea, she filled every cup for everyone while she whistled a happy tune. “You know, we look like a group of people planning to beat them up to a pulp.” She said while she handed out the cups. “Not that I mind because that sounds like a wonderful idea—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, no.” Jihyo warned playfully. “Let them have their peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still stand by my bet.” Jeongyeon huffed. “I’m a hundred percent sure that Nayeon gets to like her first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll lose, Yoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if you’ll win, tiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo rolled her eyes. “I’m convinced that it would be Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina hid a smile as she witnessed the bickering in front of her. “One of you already lost the bet before it officially started.” She said as she took a sip from her cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The couple asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” The daughter of Poseidon answered cryptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just like that to rile you up.” Dahyun explained like it was the most natural thing for her to do. “Don’t mind it that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the rowdy talks between them, Chaeyoung quietly observed how Sana lay her eyes on Nayeon. Full of delight and wonder, as if the latter planned to put the stars in the sky for her. She reclined to her chair and smiled to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” She murmured. “Very interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of camp activities, Sana declared to have a race to the top with flowing lava and boulders falling on them. Of course Nayeon scaled the whole thing with ease, not noticing she left Sana behind until they descended from the climbing wall, catching their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did rock climbing when I was little.” Nayeon said a moment later. “This is one of my favorite things to do aside from sword and spear fights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good.” Sana complimented. “Did you try climbing the Empire State then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once, during the Second Titan War.” Nayeon replied monotonously. “Had to fight off some evil harpies that were in Kronos’ army. I wouldn’t recommend it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl nodded. “I came in when Father joined the fight at Fifth Avenue. Along with my step-mother, grandmother, and Nico. I helped my half-brother convince him to aid Olympus. If he wanted to be recognized as an Olympian, he needed to do the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come I didn't see you after the fight? Or even come to camp after that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana pursed her lips, contemplating with her next words. “Being in the outside world frightened me. I opted to stay in the shadows, until my official sixteenth birthday came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stared at her. “Official?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just turned sixteen last December.” Sana informed her, though her tone was unconvinced. “It's what I promised to myself. Live a normal life instead of being at my father's side all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon hummed, letting her fingers trace the grass underneath her. Familiar faces came into mind, but that was it. They live in their memories and were honored as heroes. Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Castor, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and many other demigods who gave up their lives in the battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you...have you seen some Camp Half-Blood demigods going to Elysium?” She had to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana thought about it for a moment. “I've seen them opt for rebirth, which is a very noble thing. Many heroes would try their luck for Isles of the Blest. It’s a cool place to wander around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana tightened her jaw. “I...I managed to wander around for a short while. I got bored with helping Father in managing the souls. He tends to do some Russian roulette kind of game with his rock music playlist—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He listens to rock music?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl glared at her to drop the question, so Nayeon did. “Then he asks random questions in regards to their judgement and plays his playlist on shuffle. He loves to tease them before giving his actual decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I can’t call him nicknames if I want to have a peaceful trial when it’s my turn.” Nayeon mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled at that. “I have a feeling that they struck you as the most memorable demigod they encountered—next to Percy, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon liked hearing that, so she laid her back on the grass. “Would you be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Underworld, when I die, you’ll be there right? Just to make sure your dad wouldn’t do something funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana gaped at her in stunned silence. She blinked numerous times, processing her words. “I—Nayeon—Why—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a thought, don’t worry.” Nayeon said quickly. “I’ve been comfortable talking about death since I came to camp. I’ve faced it way too many times in a span of seven years. Shouldn’t you be too? Comfortable talking about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl immediately rose to her feet. “Nayeon...I-I have to go. Need to be somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” was the last thing she said before she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon could only watch her form getting smaller and smaller as she walked farther, a sigh leaving her lips. “Maybe Hades kids are that sensitive when it comes to death.” She said before she turned to watch other campers going their way to the top of the climbing wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her hands run cold. She saw it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of white appeared in front of her. This time, it took the form of a little, faceless girl, who stood in front of her. A short eerie laugh was heard and the figure was swept along the wind before Nayeon could comprehend what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot up to see Jeongyeon looking at her curiously. “Hey champ, you okay?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...fine. Good, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You turned pale like you're about to pass out. Do you need nectar or ambrosia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shook her head. “I’m okay Jeong.” She glanced at the place where she last saw the faceless girl. “Yeah, no need to worry about me. I’m good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive.” Nayeon assured her. “It’s not like I’ve seen ghosts or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of her mind though, she felt like she was staring at the eyes of a dead person whom she’s supposed to know, but cannot remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon has a routine every morning. She would do her morning jog around camp, take a quick shower and wear a fresh pair of clothes, then wait for Sana in front of her cabin so they would go to the dining pavilion together for breakfast. Talking to her was one of the things she looked forward to everyday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Sana’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>slight</span>
  </em>
  <span> disdain towards rock music, it was how she and her father improved their relationship when the god took her in when she was younger. Wearing band shirts was how she establishes that sole connection she has with him ever since she got into camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of get what his mood was on a certain day because of the songs he played. When he’s a bit jovial, he plays Green Day or AC/DC. When he’s gloomy, Guns N’ Roses was his go-to music. There were also times he plays Hozier for the melodramatics of it all.” Sana shared during one of their morning walks. “I hope you won’t meet him when he’s playing My Chemical Romance.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean...the band shirt you wore before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana gave a tight-lipped smile. “That’s the worst time you get to meet him. He’s still heartbroken when the band broke up, so that’s not a good sign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wonder why the gods wouldn’t welcome him as an Olympian before.” Nayeon said out loud. “He sounds like a cool dad for a Zombie Lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They felt the rumble from the ground, and Sana gave a pointed look. “You do know they can hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Eh, can't help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't tell me you got a nickname for Poseidon too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Surfer Dude-slash-Seaweed King?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crash of waves from the beach was heard, then followed by a faint scream from a camper. They knew who it was: Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>IM NAYEON</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a great way to start the day!” Nayeon interrupted, clasping her hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Sana got used to hearing the name calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from the morning walks, they hang out during break times or whenever they don't have anything to do. They found themselves getting closer with each passing day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On certain days, Nayeon would pick up a daisy and offer it to Sana, which she gladly accepted. On the other hand, Sana offers her jacket when Nayeon shivers due to the chilly air. The morning strolls caught the attention of some, though it wasn't enough to merit questions that demanded answers. They were slowly getting used to the fact they're friends and not enemies, but rather rivals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what they thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is our curfew again?” Sana asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleven in the evening. The cabins need to be lights out at that time.” Nayeon answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what's the date tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“September twenty-two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana was deep in thought as they walked. They were nearing the forest and she spared it a glance for a second. She turned to Nayeon. “Are there consequences when we sneak out of the cabin past curfew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon unconsciously tapped her upper lip. A habit she does when thinking. “Not that I know of. I mean, Momo and Tzuyu do it all the time before they become official.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught Sana's attention. “Really? Why do they sneak out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just their little date to admire the moonlight,” Nayeon chuckled, remembering the time she caught them. “Apparently, Tzuyu loves the moon. Momo was anxious that she might get recruited by the Hunters because one, Tzuyu's the best archer in camp and two, the moon made Tzuyu remind her of Artemis, her aunt and the goddess she looked up to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it made Momo think of the no dating rule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana chortled. “At least they managed to pull themselves together and decided to date. They're good together, I can tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are.” Nayeon agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked farther until they reached the commons yard once more. “Midnight.” Sana said all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, at midnight. Meet me by the beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s pulse quickened. “I-uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl squeezed her arm, hoping to assure her. “Trust me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a good look at Sana again. Her silver hair still shined the moment the sun rose, and Nayeon noticed that no matter the color of her hair, it suits her. The smile was the one who took her breath away. It wasn’t the condescending kind she saw back then. This one in particular felt it was meant for her and her only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon hitched her breath. She found herself staring at Sana for a good minute before she found her voice again. She cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah. Of course. I’ll just navigate my way through the activated land mines at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana beamed at her. “Well, I guess this concludes our morning walk. Shall we head to breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t answer but she followed Sana to the dining pavilion, her heart beating faster as she started to count down the hours before midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an easy thing to overcome when her thoughts were filled with assumptions and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what if’</span>
  </em>
  <span> scenarios throughout the day. It only took her a few weeks—just that short amount of time—for her to realize she was falling for Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ironic for someone who was pissed off with being humiliated by a pretty daughter of the lord of the dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was the sign she was looking for. For her to say something about her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she tucked in her shaky hands to the pockets of her hoodie, stepping outside of her cabin through the windows of her room. “Left, right, ri—oh, that wretched little surprise.” Nayeon muttered. She was skipping through the planted landmines around Cabin Five and almost stepped on one when she jumped. “Okay...left, center, upper right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she successfully made it out alive of the land mines, Nayeon took her precious time to admire the camp at night. The moon shined the brightest tonight, giving off its silver light to the ground pathways. Some of the satyrs were playing music on their reed pipes while the nature spirits listened to the soft tunes. It gave her that sense of calm as the sound of the waves got louder—meaning she was nearing the meet-up spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There stood Sana, gazing at the horizon of the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like a goddess more than a demigod. Her silver hair flowed along with the breeze of the wind, and her skin glowed almost the same as the moonlight touched it. She tugged at her onyx skull bracelet, which transformed into her Stygian Iron sword, as she looked on. The shoulder part of her black hoodie sleeves fell loosely, revealing yet another rock band muscle tee she’s wearing underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana breathed deeply as Nayeon walked towards her. With only a few inches apart, she spoke. “It’s a lovely view, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Nayeon to find her voice. “Uh, yes. It is. The camp always has the best view whether it’s the sunrise, sunset, or the full moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither said another word after that, letting the sound of the waves meeting the shore accompany their silence. The words were already at the tip of Nayeon’s tongue. She had to say it, otherwise she’ll lose the only opportunity she has. Whether it would be accepted or not, she will face the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They faced each other. They knew what they wanted to tell the other. They just do, with their hearts hammering and lips quivering. Then they looked away. Both of them knew the time wasn’t right. Not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go first.” Nayeon said, hoping her voice won’t betray her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana took something from her shorts pocket and rested it at her palm, playing with the item as she turned to face her. “There’s a well-known folklore in Japan, which is about a white butterfly.” She murmured. “For centuries, the symbolism of the white butterfly became a bad omen that became common knowledge to the people. It’s a symbol of de—the end is near.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon knew the word and she can’t blame Sana for choosing a more appropriate term. It’s night, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And behind every folklore is a story.” Sana continued. “It revolved around an old man named Takahama being a gravekeeper in the neighborhood cemetery. Even for his old age, he was handsome. He took care of the cemetery until he fell ill and was too weak to do so. His sister and nephew came to look after him, then they saw a white butterfly perched next to him on his pillow. They tried to shoo it away, thinking it gave discomfort to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana looked at the item she held. “Takahama drew his final breath and the white butterfly finally flew away from his house. The nephew followed it, believing it was bad omen, until he reached the cemetery under a gravestone filled with moss. The gravestone has a name ‘Akiko’ where the butterfly disappeared.” She said. “He told his mother what happened, and the sister of Takahama told a story after she realized what happened. Takahama was once a young man who fell deeply in love with Akiko and soon they got engaged…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, Akiko died.” Nayeon surmised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana lifted a corner of her mouth. “Well, yes, but of course in folklore, stories can be dramatic to further emphasize a point. Akiko died before their wedding, leaving Takahama devastated. He promised to take care of her as the husband and even when she passed away, he stayed true to his oath.” She met her eyes once more, and Nayeon’s heart raced. “He took care of the grave and dedicated flowers in every season. And I take it you piece the last part of the story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nodded meekly. “T-The butterfly was the spirit of Akiko. Maybe she wondered why Takahama hadn't visited her grave and searched for him until she found him lying in his bed. She was with him in his last moments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they were together again in the afterlife.” Sana finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon licked her lips and swallowed a lump in her throat. She had no idea why she was this nervous talking to the other girl. “Why...Why are you telling me this? I thought you never believed in this kind of stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being surrounded by death most of your life does make you believe in such tales, Nayeon.” Sana replied, her voice shaking. “Most people deserved that glimmer of hope to bring with them in the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana held out the item in the moonlight. Nayeon caught a glimpse of it. It was a bracelet with two charms attached to it: the white butterfly and a fire, with its faded red-orange color etched to the metal. They are threaded with a leather string, one that tightens with a tug at the ends and loosens when pulled apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that yours, Sana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Japanese Buddhism, there are five elements that are collectively known as </span>
  <em>
    <span>godai</span>
  </em>
  <span>—the five great as the literal translation.” Sana said instead, ignoring her question. “They represent the fundamentals of the world and humanity. One of them is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the fire. It represents passion, motivation, drive...everything about life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana, you’re talking to a person.” Nayeon reminded her. “Tell me, is the bracelet yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl managed a faint smile as she approached her. “I want to show you something.” She said. “If you’ll let me, I put this on you and then close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to kidnap me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, silly. Why would I do that to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safety precautionary measures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter left Sana’s lips and it was the best sound Nayeon has ever heard. “Just close your eyes and open them when I tell you to do so. I’ll hold your hand, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon closed her eyes. She felt a jolt coursing throughout her body when she felt Sana’s fingertips brushing over hands, like petals of a flower falling freely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she sensed something shift beneath her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon did as she was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a minute to realize she wasn’t in Camp Half-Blood anymore. Heck, she’s pretty sure this place was in a different country. Around her, there were folks walking around and their clothes weren't from what Nayeon was used to seeing. She can smell the smoked charcoal from a distance, followed by a piece of meat being cooked. The roads were wider, more greenery than the crowded streets of New York.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up ahead was a huge building with a big open entrance. People flocked to the place, bringing baskets with them. There were vendors too, calling people to buy what they were selling. There were fish, meat, vegetables, sacks of rice...bountiful sources of food. There were children running down along the streets, their laughter ringing in her ears. There were carpenters carrying blocks of wood with them, repairing some withering parts of a local shrine. Adults rode in bikes, which looked all the same compared to the different models Nayeon usually saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can hear distinct chatter from behind, and she couldn’t understand the words, not until she saw a sign just near from where she was standing, immediately understanding the text that was written in a different language: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Osaka Central Food Market</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we in Japan?” was the first thing she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled, but it never reached her eyes. “If I want this to work with you, then I need to be honest. Walk with me and hold on to that bracelet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leather bracelet at her wrist became heavy with every step. She had to lift her arm at times. Then she noticed another thing: her body turned transparent and so does Sana’s. “Are we visiting a memory of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a smart girl, and I adore you for that.” Ghost Sana said sincerely. “Yes, it is. Please, walk with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should be happy to hear that from her. Why does her heart weigh heavily against her ribs? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked further until they reached one corner of the street. Ghost Sana hastily took a left turn and Nayeon had to keep up, not until she saw a calendar by the community bulletin board at a house nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>February 26, 1939</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s blood ran cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana?” She found the other girl at the end of the alley so she jogged up to her, finding her staring at a house made of wood, based on the front design and the materials used. The door slid open and Nayeon immediately recognized Sana—Sana from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>past</span>
  </em>
  <span>—jumping around with an old-looking small bag she wore at her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she saw next had her knees buckled in shock and fear because no monster, Titan, or god can outmatch the image in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A younger version of herself followed young Sana out of the house, holding her hand and a lunchbox on the other. “Sana-chan, come on! We’re going to be late to school!” She said in Japanese, a language Nayeon surprisingly understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me Hiromi!” A giggly Sana said, running to her while she struggled to fix her hair tied up with a ribbon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiromi? What the fu—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could finish the thought, the two children ran towards them and went past through their vaporous silhouettes. Right, they couldn’t see them here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana what is this? Why does my look-alike named Hiromi? Why did we take a trip from almost seventy three years ago?” Nayeon demanded. “Why are you showing me this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you. I needed to be honest with you.” Ghost Sana answered before the scene changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was destruction everywhere Nayeon looked. Only a few buildings stood its ground amidst the rubble. There were no more happy children in the streets, just dead bodies. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sana as she is now, covering her ears and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her knees were tucked to her chest as she hid from the tanks roaming around the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon can tell this was during the second world war, where the Big Three Gods battled each other through their children. Did Sana know she was a demigod at the time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the war machine was out of her sight, Sana was about to make a run for it when another girl held her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana-from-the-past screamed and was immediately muffled by the other girl when she covered her mouth with her hand. Taking a closer look, air was sucked out of Nayeon's lungs. It's Hiromi, probably the same age as her, but with longer hair and had better fashion sense than her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana-chan, it's me.” Hiromi cooed, pulling Sana closer to her. “I'm here, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart dropped. This was how she comforts her friends when they're on the verge of breaking down or needed someone to talk to. Even the mannerisms were similar, with how Hiromi acted and talked to Sana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to make it out alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiromi drew in a shaky breath. “I don't know, Sana. I just wished this war was over. I wanted to live a simple life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana buried her face on her shoulder. “Me too. And I want it to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will, my love.” Hiromi assured her, pressing a kiss on the crown of her hair. “We will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana showed the bracelet she wore to the other girl—one that Nayeon’s wearing at the moment. “Tell me the story of the white butterfly again. For comfort?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiromi laughed. “Of course. Shall we talk about the fire next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>godai</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>godai</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana hugged her tighter, tuning out the sounds of war. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the fire, representing life. Even if we’re far apart, even if all I have is your fire—this bracelet—I know you’re okay. You’re alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll find each other again because of the white butterfly, no matter how long it takes.” Hiromi murmured. They stood in the middle of the ruins, fire and smoke engulfing them, not minding it as they had each other in those dark times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon wanted to ask more questions, however, the scene changed again. This time, it was at a funeral at the top of an unknown hill. Most lands were barren as a result of the war. Every demigod should know what happened. Zeus and Poseidon's forces won while Hades lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew how Japan received some of the worst parts of it. The atomic bombing left a scar, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Food was scarce because the radioactivity hindered the natural growth of the crops and deaths kept on coming everyday. Innocent lives suffered terribly, getting caught in between the attacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the visitors left to avoid being exposed from the radiation, and only Sana-from-the-past stood by the coffin, wiping her tears away. To whom was she mourning for? Hiromi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assumption was immediately dismissed because Nayeon saw Hiromi at the bottom of the hill. Wearing the simplest funeral clothes she has, she carefully trudged up towards the top. Nayeon can sense her hesitation, the inner turmoil even. Why was she afraid to approach her lover? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was my mother's funeral, days after the war was officially over.” Ghost Sana said with an unexplainable sadness laced in those words. “She's a casualty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t say anything, she just watched Hiromi. Then Sana-from-the-past spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bold of you to come here and think you can still ask for my forgiveness.” She said sharply that Nayeon even flinched at the tone along with Hiromi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sana—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare call my name,” Sana hissed, trying to control her anger. The ground rumbled a bit, and that small display of power scared Hiromi. “You promised me that your father will protect my mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lies!” Sana’s voice broke. “Your father is a general in the army. You assured me that my mother will be safe. If I hadn’t trusted you, she would still be alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t do this!” Hiromi said desperately. “I will dedicate my whole life asking for forgiveness…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my sight, Hiromi.” Sana said, but pain can be seen from her eyes. “Live your life and find another girl to play with. I don’t care. Leave, or I’ll make sure you regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob left Hiromi and Nayeon unconsciously clutched her chest, shifting uncomfortably from where she stood. Her look-alike walked away and bumped into someone wearing an all-black suit. She apologized in a messy way and continued to walk until she was nowhere to be seen around the hill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon immediately recognized the person in the suit: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hades</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your mother…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, they were back at Long Island, standing by the beach. Sana held her hands like her lifeline depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask more questions, yes, I was born before the second world war in Osaka, Japan.” Sana said quietly. “I am sixteen years old. I was given immortality for a short while until I decided to leave father’s palace for camp. Two, the memories I showed you were the ones I recently recovered from a god who messed with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hypnos. Those memories haunted me in my sleep, so I was restless during the decade I was with my father in the Underworld. For sixty years, I had forgotten about it. Not until I saw you again.” Sana bit her lower lip, struggling to compose herself. “That’s why I got angry for no reason, wanting to annoy the heck out of you because that was my subconscious telling me that you deserved it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon yanked her hand away. “I don’t understand. Who is Hiromi? Why am I involved in this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today's her death anniversary.” Sana said. “September twenty two, passed on seventeen years ago. Coincidentally, it's your birthday. It was only a matter of time before I put everything together...you're Hiromi's reincarnation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re mistaken. Anyone can be Hiromi. It’s not me.” Nayeon shook her head, stepping away from Sana. She removed the bracelet and threw it at the sand. It was like poison under her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes widen at the act. “Nayeon—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not her, okay?” Nayeon was hurt and confused. She didn’t know what to do with that information. “All along, I thought—I thought you liked me too. I wanted to tell you what I feel because I thought it would lead to that. But I guess I’m just a shell for your dead ex, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is? Making me fall for you with your sweet gestures and our morning walks, only for you to tell me this?” Nayeon frustratingly gestured around her. “I’m never going to be Hiromi, Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana tried to get closer, but Nayeon was having none of it. “Nayeon, please. Listen to me.” She pleaded. “For the past few weeks, I was feeling the same way. I wanted to tell you that too. But how am I going to make sure this can work if I can’t show you who I really am? My past, my memories...everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still in love with Hiromi, not me.” Nayeon insisted as she hugged her arms. “Look, stop messing with my head. I don’t even know if you’re actually Sana or you’re just a reincarnation who remembered everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being fair, Nayeon.” Sana argued weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t either with Hiromi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words she let out made Sana have a pained expression, like she was stabbed in the gut. Nayeon exhaled. “I can't do this. I'm sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left the beach without ever looking back and her feelings buried deep into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood in the camp obviously changed after that night, but neither wanted to talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There weren’t seeing any more of those two enthusiastic campers walking around in the morning or lively sword fights. Even in capture the flag, Nayeon and Sana pretended they didn’t see each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” would be the typical response of the two. No further questions were asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon isolated herself more from her friends. She preferred to do her own thing than join group activities and would only be seen if it’s time to eat. Sana, on the other hand, wasn’t in the right state of mind most of the time. She tends to space out, letting herself be disarmed by her fellow campers despite being known as one of the most skilled swordsman at camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the seasons had to do something with their feelings, as people have assumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when there weren’t many campers out in the grounds, Nayeon found herself staring at the entrance of the forest, letting her feet walk on its own as if she was compelled to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked down the ground path of the forest with the sun breaking through the cracks to provide light on her way. There weren’t monsters coming to attack her so far, which was good. She wasn’t in the mood for some fighting today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the creek where most capture the flags happen, a certain memory came to mind. And it involved a girl with silver hair—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon breathed through her nose. She should stop associating everything with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful forest this camp has.” A voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon immediately drew her dagger that was at her shoulder, readying her stance to a possible intruder. “Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the shadows came a young woman with the color of her skin similar to ancient scrolls. She was wearing a green toga with a cloak draped over her head to act as a hood of some sort. She wore two accessories: a chain headdress similar to the look of a wreath and a gold cord wrapped neatly around her waist. She walked barefoot towards the creek, careful not to cause a disturbance in the area. When she got closer, her hazel eyes met Nayeon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Mnemosyne,” Nayeon greeted cordially. “I’m pretty sure you’re not really here at camp. This is just you channeling a part of your spirit from the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Titan goddess nodded. “To think you’re more respectful towards a minor goddess than most Olympians you met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon slid the dagger back into its sheath and then crossed her arms. “I don’t want to be hurled with water from the River Lethe out of the blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mnemosyne cracked a smile, and her robes revealed vials tucked under her belt, filled with the said liquid. “Wise choice, Im Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman took another step. “To visit you, like I always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon narrowed her eyes. “You were that flash of white that I always see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’ll visit you again.” Mnemosyne said,  peering over the creek to observe her reflection at the still water. “I always keep my promise to whom I appear to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that Sana showed you her memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stared at her. “She said Hypnos was the one who altered her memories. Why did you mention her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hypnos didn’t want to reveal a few memories in particular, so she asked for my advice. It wasn’t for free, of course. She did...ah, some favors on my behalf.” The goddess said. “She only came out with a few streaks of gray hair. A remarkable feat for those who seek me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she get what she was looking for in the end?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I told you, I always keep my word.” She then tossed a vial filled with clear liquid to her. “Catch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon caught it with both of her hands, careful not to break the vial. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A choice.” Mnemosyne simply answered. “Once the liquid touches your lips, it will grant you anything for as long as you have a clear thought about it, anything but powers. It could also be a memory. Your forgotten past...or your past life, even if your soul chose rebirth before you become who you are today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon scoffed. “Surely there’s the other option. Gods don’t bargain with demigods without consequences.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are smart as what Sana says.” Mnemosyne chuckled. “Yes, there is another one. I am sure you know the other side of the coin, yes? Lives can be changed with a single drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re teasing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came at the right time.” The goddess said. “Now, I must leave. You might find my sister around here, waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Farewell, Im Nayeon. I pray we may never see each other again in this lifetime.” Mnemosyne said before she turned into a mist and let herself be carried away by the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stared at the vial in her hands and placed it in her pocket, preparing herself to meet another deity before she left the forest. A dove chirped as she kept on walking, calling to her. When she noticed it, she internally groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she would be here.” She mumbled, having no choice but to follow the dove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It led her to another part of the forest, where it revealed a secluded garden with a pond. An evocative environment, as Nayeon had concluded. Large tufts of rocks were placed decoratively all over and there was also abundant vegetation. At the other side of the pond was a small cave, with a flat rock platform extended towards the water. A beautiful woman—wearing an elegant off-shoulder red dress—briefly admired the ripples before she lifted her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Nayeon did was to resist her charms. At all costs. “Hello, old lady.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile the woman gave made her look a little like Sana, whether she wanted to admit it or not. “Well, if it isn’t my stepdaughter. Still sticking to the nicknames, I presume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. Besides, I can’t call you Aphrodite all the time. So an old lady would suffice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the old lady rings some truth to it,” The woman said. “Being the eldest of the Olympians, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would never deny that, of course. “I’ll stick to Miss Prissy then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “Well, my sweet, I won’t fuss over such a silly name unlike certain dramatic gods. For as long as you know your boundaries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...Miss Prissy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddess ignored that on purpose. “Has Mnemosyne left you a parting gift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Nayeon answered, her hand placed in the pocket where it was kept. “What does it mean? Did you know what Sana was up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you think of her that low.” Aphrodite said. “And no, I had no influence over the choices of Hades’ daughter. I never interfere with mortal affairs. I sensed something that piqued my interest, so I had to see it for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the help of your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memories are connected to the heart, Nayeon. They provide joy, sadness, love, and anguish, amongst many things. Every aspect of life makes up what a human should be. It’s why there is nostalgia. Sentimentality encouraged people to be more empathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart tugged. “There are memories that drive people mad.” Nayeon countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the heart refuses to accept a change that is bound to happen.” Aphrodite replied effortlessly. “Aristotle was right about something, at least in theory, about the heart being the seat of our intelligence. All of our motives, emotions, and sensation. We calm the heart by breathing deeply through our lungs and our brain counters what the heart wants, to even out the playing field.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The heart can’t beat on its own if the brain stopped working.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but the brain can’t function if it weren’t for the heart, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pursed her lips. She knew she reached a stalemate. “What are you trying to imply here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite gestured to the water. A ripple formed and when it stilled, an image of a face appeared. Nayeon felt her heart race and her breath caught in her throat. It was Sana, looking distraught in the middle of a city. She’s in—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the goddess ruined the connection with a wave of her hand. “Love indeed knows no boundaries. To think that mortals deny a love between two women or men...those were awful times.” She sighed, as if she extended her sympathy towards Sana. “Well, Im Nayeon, daughter of Ares, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looked at Aphrodite. The longer she stared, the more her appearance changed, lining to her thoughts...she’s fitting herself to the standards of what Nayeon finds beautiful. In a sense, no one has ever seen what she really looked like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She managed to find her voice, snapping her out of her trance. “Why...Why are you really here? You’re not messing with me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am here to remind you of one thing,” Aphrodite smiled. “The mind may forget, but the heart always remembers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snap of her fingers, the world did a three-sixty. Nayeon fell to the ground. When she stood up, she was at the entrance of the forest again and the sun was about to set. She was gone for hours and no one noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vial rests comfortably in her pocket. Two goddesses appeared to her today and both had given her vague insinuations, like they had an idea what was going on with her life. She took the vial out of her pocket, observing the clear liquid within it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choice, as Mnemosyne and Aphrodite had agreed on. Before Nayeon got to talk to her stepmother, she already made up her mind. Now she understood why she came to visit. It was to reassure her of her decision, not influence it in the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as many would have believed when the goddess of love was involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the cork with force, Nayeon cleared her mind with nothing but a single thought. She took a deep breath, and finally, drank all of its contents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Loljk let me know what you think about this chapter! You can tweet it on twitter if you have one and tag me :D</p><p>I really, really promise the next one would be the last. I swear on the River Styx. It's the reason why I took so long to update because I already wrote the final chapter for this. I just finished it yesterday like around 9 PM, PHT hehe. I hope the wait was worth it :D</p><p>Again, thank you so much for reading and appreciating this chapter. It means a lot to me.</p><p>See you in the final one! </p><p>twitter: @smilexjihyo</p><p>if you'd like to rant at my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/smilexjihyo">curiouscat</a> about the fic, feel free to do so :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. καρδιά (greek for ‘heart’)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*drum roll*</p><p>Ta da! Here it is haha. I hope you like it :D</p><p>Again, I'm sorry if there are any typos in this slkdjflsjgj </p><p>Have fun reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sana left Camp Half-Blood. Well, running away would be the better term. And it was for good reason.</p><p> </p><p>A god convinced her to do it.</p><p> </p><p>After that talk with Nayeon two days ago, the words played in her head like a cassette tape. She barely caught a wink. She was restless. Her eyes landed on her backpack and the remaining money that she has, and she just decided to leave on a whim.</p><p> </p><p>“Leaving so soon?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stopped in her tracks. At the corner of her eye, she spotted a guy around her age, sitting on one of the campus tree branches. He went down and landed nicely on his feet, but she had to look away because his golden hair shined brightly under the sun, enough to make a mortal be blinded by it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, dearest emo cousin.” He grinned. “You seem to be in a hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Apollo,” said Sana, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “What brings you here at camp?”</p><p> </p><p>“Visiting my children without them knowing it. Well, except for Will, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung.” Apollo said simply. “I have spare time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky,” Sana muttered. She adjusted her black cap to prevent herself from being blinded by the god’s physical appearance. </p><p> </p><p>“Gods are always busy, Sana.” Apollo stated. “If anything, these opportunities are rare. We did promise on the Styx to keep an eye out to our children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The god laughed heartily, clapping Sana’s back like he heard the best joke of the millennia. “Come on, cousin. You have nothing to apologize for.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana pursed her lips, tugging on the leather bracelet on her right wrist. “I have to go somewhere else, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Apollo nodded. “Yes, I am aware of that. Rekindle the flames, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>She drew in a breath and her gaze became distant. “I...I needed to do something. I hope you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do. You just have to make the right choices along the way.” Apollo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not everyday your existence gets questioned.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t respond right away. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right, I’m talking to a god of reasoning.” Sana mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Apollo smiled. “I must leave now, cousin. My daughters will wait for you by the entrance of the forest, where no one would see you except them. Oh and look away if I were you. I wouldn’t want my cousin to be permanently blind.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked away and noticed the flash of bright light at the corner of her eye. Of course, Apollo loved his dramatic flairs as much as his father, Zeus, did. It took a few steps before she reached the forest, and as expected, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were there—along with the smiley kid of Hermes, Kim Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you and Dad had a conversation?” Tzuyu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sana nodded meekly. “Yes. Look, I know this is sudden but...”</p><p> </p><p>“You have your reasons.” Chaeyoung said. “No need to explain to us in detail. Here, he left this one to us. He said you’ll make good use of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana received a rather big pouch and unzipped it. Inside, there were a few packs of ambrosia squares sealed in a plastic bag and a thermos filled with nectar. There was also a drawstring pouch filled with medicine and other necessities such as bandages to treat her wounds and bottled water.</p><p> </p><p>She reminded herself to give a burnt offering to Apollo later.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to see you off and to make sure there’s peace between these two.” Dahyun chuckled, making herself known. “Though I really don’t know why Tzuyu’s infuriated at Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I ruined her almost-kiss with Momo.” Chaeyoung said nonchalantly, making Sana look at the tall girl with an amused expression. “Father gave me the pouch and instructed me to tell Tzuyu about it as soon as I can. So I rushed inside the cabin and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” Tzuyu interrupted, her cheeks painted a deep red color. “One more or I’ll make sure you’re the target for archery class later.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun tilted her head towards the two, emphasizing her point. “Aside from a pouty Tzuyu not getting a smooch, we wish you well in your journey.” She said. “You’ll be back, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Sana said. “I’ll be away for a few days. Just needed to fix some loose ends.” Her eyes drifted to a figure from afar and a dull ache tugged her chest. Then she went back to the trio. “Cover for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” The three girls said at once.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> WOOF! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sana was startled to see ShuShu running towards her, circling around her, and sniffing her shoes. The hellhound looked at her eagerly, wagging his tail back and forth. “ShuShu, you shouldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he wanted to come with you.” Tzuyu said, though she seemed sad to see the dog go. “The camp wouldn’t notice. Now go, before Chiron sees you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana thanked them quietly and called her pet hellhound with a whistle. ShuShu obediently followed his master, heading to the woods. As they entered, the shadows bowed to them, greeting them like they had returned home. Then a moment passed. They were gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me not to mess with a child of Hades.” Dahyun shuddered as they walked in the other direction.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Sana heard were high-pitched horns everywhere. It hurt her ears but she forcefully opened her eyes to see where she was. People walked on streets and the lively chatter was in the air. Some were in suits, hurriedly weaving their way through the busy crowd. She looked up at the signage to see words she hasn’t seen in decades.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Tokyo, Japan, ShuShu.” Sana mumbled at her dog. </p><p> </p><p>ShuShu barked happily as Sana took a bite of her ambrosia square. It regained her strength, and the square dissolved in her mouth, tasted like the chocolate bar that was commonly made during the 1930s, an all-time favorite between her and—</p><p> </p><p>“We should book ourselves a room to stay for tonight.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Woof! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She can’t use a cellular phone to check on available rooms because monsters lurk everywhere. The last thing she needed was to cause a commotion in the heart of Tokyo and be forced to manipulate the Mist to a crowd. So they walked around the city. A few locals stopped and asked if they could pet ShuShu, which the dog happily obliged to.</p><p> </p><p>(Sana wanted to laugh at the size difference since the Mist made her dog look like a Shiba and ShuShu’s taller than her in reality.)</p><p> </p><p>After searching for an hour, they managed to book at a hotel where they allow guests to keep their pet. Settling at the comfy bed, Sana realized that it would be difficult to navigate her way back to her hometown in Osaka and therefore, decided to stay in Tokyo for a while to plan her next step.</p><p> </p><p>She ordered room service for dinner, managing to make a burnt offering to Apollo as thanks without triggering the fire alarm. ShuShu was chewing on his treat and Sana went to the bathroom to send an Iris message, resulting in puddles before the mist formed successfully.</p><p> </p><p>She took a golden drachma from Apollo’s gift and threw it in. “O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing the bathroom light was more than enough to create a rainbow. Best thing about Japan and their technology.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me Lord Hades,” She said. “His throne room in the Underworld.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana immediately regretted calling her father (a bit). The man was flaunting his new steampunk leather jacket in front of his skeletal mirror. There were buckles and zippers designed intricately at the sleeves which pushed the agenda of pursuing the <em> ‘rocker’ </em> look. Persephone was silently judging him on the side. Normally, she never lets Hades wear such clothing because it was unprofessional of him looking like that while he oversees the trial of souls at the Judgement Pavilion.</p><p> </p><p>“Father!” She said. </p><p> </p><p>Hades immediately searched around to find her voice, and when he did, he smiled at her. To think that one of the most feared gods casually shows affection to his children…</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Sana dear! My dove, she’s Iris-messaging us.” He called his wife. Seconds later, Persephone appeared in the rainbow. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my dear child. Anything you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled. While those two haven't had the best relationship throughout the decades she spent with them, she was happy to know they were doing their best to be better parents to her. “I take it you don’t like the jacket, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s being obnoxious with it. Keep looking at himself in the mirror for every five minutes or so.” Persephone said.</p><p> </p><p>Hades harrumphed. “You two have poor taste in clothing. It looks good on me and I will keep this jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore it when you visit here during the holidays.” The goddess said, winking at Sana. “Now, my child, why did you Iris-message?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana twisted one skull bead from her onyx bracelet. The ground shook a little but not enough to cause an alarm. “Do you think I should’ve died a long time ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Heavy silence followed.</p><p> </p><p>Her father was not pleased with the question. However, Persephone came to the rescue before an argument would disrupt the connection. “What’s the matter dear? Are you at camp?”</p><p> </p><p>“The bathroom seemed pretty nice for my cabin there. Nico did a great job building it.” Hades commented, rubbing his chin in interest.</p><p> </p><p>Sana licked her lips. “I’m not at camp, actually. I’m in Japan. Tokyo to be exact.”</p><p> </p><p>Her father didn’t like that. “MINATOZAKI—”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you already told Nayeon?” Persephone asked calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. She...um...she said something that got me thinking.” Sana said, trying her best not to look at an angry rocker father in his luxurious jacket. “I know it’s irrational of me to do this but—”</p><p> </p><p>“You have your reasons.” Leave it to her stepmother to ease the tension. “Now, husband, no need to lash out at the girl. She has the dog with her.”</p><p> </p><p>In response, ShuShu appeared next to Sana, pressing his face against her cheek, hoping he would appear in the rainbow. Persephone nodded in approval and turned to Hades. “See? She will be fine.” She assured him.</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. “I will try to keep you protected, all right? It is dangerous for a demigod like you—my child for that matter—to roam to different countries where monsters appear out of nowhere. They walk around as they please, might be more powerful than the ones you have fought before. And if they claim they work for me, don’t believe them. Kill them right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana threw in another coin to keep the connection going. “Thank you for your blessing, Father, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Refrain from insulting my jacket and I will let you be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Husband!”</p><p> </p><p>Hades looked deep in thought for a moment. Then he spoke. “You have a long life ahead of you, Sana dear. You deserve it and I hope you do well. I accept nothing else than Elysium.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s a lot of pressure.” Sana chuckled. “And if I tell you I’ll try to come back even though I might forget you?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat passed. “You are my child, after all. You’ll find a way.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana lifted a corner of her mouth. “I should get going. Long day tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just contact us if you need anything.” Persephone said. “We’ll leave a fresh pair of clothes for you and everything else that you need when you wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>With a wave, the connection ended and Sana drifted off to sleep in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon stared at the ceiling of her room for an hour now. Most of her siblings were already fast asleep, so it was just her and her thoughts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She rose from her bed, hoping a walk would help clear her mind. Then her eyes landed on the empty vial on her nightstand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She quickly diverted her attention by sneaking out of the cabin again, pushing the idea back into the dark corners of her mind. She will get her sleep tonight. She needed it, camp has a lot of activities tomorrow and she would lead at least five of them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once she got out without triggering the land mines, she found herself again starting at the thirteenth cabin, with its green flames never fading. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon sighed before she took a stroll around the camp grounds. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sana never rode a train before, even during her time.</p><p> </p><p>Because for one, she came from a simple family. Her mother makes home cooked meals to sell while her stepfather was a carpenter. It was more than enough to bring food to the table every day. They never thought of travelling far from their home, so riding a train used to be a figment of her imagination.</p><p> </p><p>(And it took her a day to gather her courage to try and talk to locals on how to ride one, giving a lame reason that she was new to riding trains.) </p><p> </p><p>ShuShu followed closely and more locals stopped and took pictures of him. Sana let them be, seeing how her dog loved the attention and the belly rubs he receives. Oddly enough, the staff didn’t apprehend her for letting a pet enter the train. A bonus if she would think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Logically, it would have been better if she just shadow travelled from Tokyo to Osaka. Then again, it sapped almost all of her strength and she always heed her father’s advice. If there were monsters lurking around the country and more powerful than she imagined, she needed to conserve her energy.</p><p> </p><p>“This is probably the longest ride I’m going to endure, huh, ShuShu?” Sana scratched the hellhound’s head behind his ears. “Keep me company when I’m feeling antsy.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Woof! </em>” ShuShu rested his head on her feet as the train departed from the station.</p><p> </p><p>Much has changed in Japan. When she lived in the Underworld for decades, not once did she consider visiting the country. Maybe because her memories were altered that she forgot the bad things she associated with it. Her mother died during the war, her stepfather was nowhere to be found, her hometown was destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>Hiromi’s family was still complete even after the war, and Sana blamed her for all her losses as the hatred was extended to the father as well. If he hadn’t supported the war, maybe her mother would be alive until she reached an old age. They would still be a happy family, even if it was just the two of them living in a tiny house made of wood.</p><p> </p><p>Though if she blamed him, might as well do the same to Hades for all eternity.</p><p> </p><p><em> You weren’t either with Hiromi </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sana bit her lower lip. She knew that not even a god can tamper with fate, and yet here she was, denying it. As the daughter of Hades, she should always respect the laws of the dead, despite the temptation to bring her mortal mother back from the dead when she saw her soul roaming around the Elysium Fields. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess the Fates do foresee everything.” She murmured while rolling a coin across her knuckles. “Which kinda sucks, to be honest. Don’t you think, ShuShu?”</p><p> </p><p>ShuShu lifted his head and whined sadly as if he read his master’s mind. Sana secretly fed him a treat before looking at the window, admiring the major changes she saw. The next thing she knew, the train already arrived in Osaka. </p><p> </p><p>She hopped off immediately, not wanting to spend a minute more inside. It was definitely difficult to sit still for a demigod with ADHD, which meant she was born with supernatural battle reflexes to keep her alive in fights. “ShuShu! Let’s go!” She called him.</p><p> </p><p>The hellhound lazily followed her as they left the station. Sana tried to remember what Osaka used to be in her memories, hoping she would find similarities in order to find her childhood home. </p><p> </p><p>Then an idea struck her. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I was born where my father's temple is so he could keep an eye out for me.” She muttered to herself. “Now the problem is, how do I get there…”<br/><br/></p><p>Sana passed through stores, skimming through maps and tourist magazines to try and find directions that lead to the millenia-old building. An Ancient Greek curse slipped her tongue when she found none in the next 7-Eleven store she went to. She was tempted to Iris-message her father again for directions, but not even the gods dared to give the answers she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Then she overheard a conversation between two locals heading to the place where she wanted to go, and they were on their way to the train station. Sana whispered something in ShuShu’s ear, and while he was hesitant, he became alert and sniffed the air. He saw a shade from a tree not far where they stood and made a run for it, then he disappeared in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly followed the two and found herself sitting again inside a train but this time, the ride was much shorter, just fifteen minutes compared to the two hours she endured earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, a wave of nostalgia hit her the moment she left the station. </p><p> </p><p>She can still see glimpses of her hometown back in her day, despite the fact it has been decades since she last saw this place. What used to be houses were turned into shops and restaurants. Trees became less, though it was preserved because of the parks built. The food market stood tall and proud after all these years, given a new look with fresh paint and sturdier building blocks. </p><p> </p><p>She walked through the pavement, navigating her way towards the temple. It was a short walk, as far as she can remember. When her surroundings turned greener and the path got narrower, she knew she was near. </p><p> </p><p>That’s because she also sensed something sinister in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the life of a demigod.” Sana mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Her right hand held on to her skull bracelet and relaxed for a bit when she saw ShuShu dozing off at the bottom of the stone stairs. Again, locals and tourists alike took pictures of him before they entered the temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a nice rest, good boy.” She murmured, which she received a low snore from him.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the temple gave her newfound strength. However, seeing old gravestones of dead people at the courtyard still made her uncomfortable. She couldn’t help but to think of the souls that might wander this place.</p><p> </p><p>Sana quietly paid her respects. This temple still represents a part of Hades, with the burial ceremonies and how the people honor these souls. At least, that was how she saw it. Different countries, different religions, and the Underworld was just the biggest gathering of the dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Sana, welcome to Isshin-ji, the temple of the common people.”</p><p> </p><p>She readied herself to unsheath her dagger from her belt, only to meet an Empousai in disguise of a temple caretaker. Her hand was still at the hilt. “Only monsters in the Underworld would call me as such.” She said. “How did you know I was here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The aura of Lord Hades is strong in you.” The Empousai replied with a crooked smile. “We have to welcome the princess of the dead in his temple.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana frowned. She hated hearing that title. Unlike her godly parents, she’s pretty much human with a few superhuman powers. “We?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sensed a stronger force in the main temple, so she adjusted her jacket sleeves. “A welcoming party for me, huh? Didn’t know we needed body guards to escort me to this <em> celebration </em> you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>But before the Empousai could say something in return, Sana moved swiftly. The monster noticed she flicked her wrist and a small knife appeared from the cuff of her sleeve, the blade dark as the night. The next thing she knew, the cold metal pierced through her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled grimly. “I hate to break it to you but Father already warned me of monsters like you. See you when I visit the Tartarus.”</p><p> </p><p>The Empousai let out a shrilling scream as the Stygian blade absorbed its essence until there was nothing left, then a pile of dust appeared. The two other monsters, <em> dracaenaes </em> , didn’t hesitate to attack her. Sana immediately broke the chain links of her skull bracelet, turning into her Stygian sword <em> Zofos </em>. She knocked the flaming javelins away and slashed them in two quick moves. </p><p> </p><p>They both dissolved into dust, with their essence absorbed by her sword. </p><p> </p><p>More hissing was heard, along with swords being drawn. Sana sighed deeply. “Being a Hades kid is tiresome.”</p><p> </p><p>The ground shook and the candles dimmed. She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on! Don’t be dramatic you nerd, I’m fighting battles on your behalf.”</p><p> </p><p>And in the nick of time, Sana dodged the swing of the enemy’s blade then clashed her sword with another. “Okay, an escape route. I need one. Two are fighting me and another two blocked the entrance. Maybe if I could—” She quickly sidestepped to avoid the hammer of the Telekhine and made a huge cut on its side. The rest of their being was absorbed by <em> Zofos </em>before she made a run for it. She jumped over the shoulders of the other two monsters, landing perfectly on her feet. She sprinted towards the exit of the temple, not looking back despite poisoned arrows and flaming javelins thrown at her. </p><p> </p><p>“ShuShu!” She called the hellhound. “Get up boy, we have company!”</p><p> </p><p>ShuShu immediately stood the moment he heard his owner’s voice, ears pointed up. Sana focused all of her energy in thinking of a place where they could hide, then opened a shadow portal when she reached the stairs. The both of them got in, letting the shadows take them before the monsters caught up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment Nayeon felt something stir in her chest, she almost lost her footing and got herself cornered by Mina. Luckily she managed to think ahead of time and parried the attack. Her blade hit the base of Mina’s and twisted. Then with a downward thrust from her, Mina’s sword clattered against the ground.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s two to one for today.” Mina commented, picking up her sword again. “But you seemed off earlier on that last swing, you okay Nay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon adjusted her leather necklace. “Yeah! Yeah. I’m good. I just had a random thought that made me lose focus.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mina looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to. “Okay. Want to give another go?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon grinned. “Sure. Prepare to lose again Myoui.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sana took an ambrosia square from her emergency supplies, still drowsy from shadow travelling. She fed ShuShu another piece of beef jerky from her bag, courtesy of Hades and Persephone. The “supplies” they meant was a few bags of treats for the hellhound, a fresh pair of clothes for her, and a pouch filled with golden drachma and a wad of cash in Japanese Yen.</p><p> </p><p>You can’t really be penniless when you’re a child of Hades. </p><p> </p><p>They were currently resting by her childhood playground, one that Sana didn’t expect to survive after the war. All she thought of was to bring her closest to the answer she needed to find. Then the next thing she knew, the place was all too familiar to her. She was transported to her childhood home.</p><p> </p><p>“Houses looked cramped unlike in the nineteen thirties,” Sana chuckled while she poured herself a cup of nectar. “It’s surprising that it’s still here, the playground.” </p><p> </p><p>ShuShu didn’t answer her. He was busy chewing at his treat to hear her even. Sana only scratched his head before she took a sip of the nectar. Warmth trickled down her throat and her heart was at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Jasmine tea. The way how her mortal mother used to brew it for her, and recently, Persephone too. </p><p> </p><p>Tears brimmed in her eyes. “Cheers to you Mom, I hope you’re doing well.” She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Then her eyes landed on the fountain that wasn’t there before. She wiped her tears and took a few gold drachma coins. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to the midday light, a rainbow formed, just enough for her to make an Iris-message. She tossed the coin in the mist. “O goddess, please accept my offering.”</p><p> </p><p>She waited for a moment. “Show me Myoui Mina,” She requested. “Camp Half-Blood.” </p><p> </p><p>The mist shimmered, and she saw an image she wanted to remove forever in her memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I get the worst Iris-message calls?” Sana muttered under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was straddling Mina’s lap, her hands resting behind her girlfriend’s neck and kissing her senseless. The scene in front of her was getting...intense, so to speak, and seeing how Mina sneaked her hands under Dahyun’s shirt, Sana had to intervene or else she couldn't look at them in the eye when she returned to camp.</p><p> </p><p>She then coughed loudly to get their attention. It worked, but poor Dahyun fell to the floor out of surprise and her elbow received most of the impact, groaning while Mina looked torn on whether she should attend to her girlfriend or talk to Sana.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your sweet time, ladies.” Sana said cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>Mina frowned, her face still red from shame as she adjusted her shirt. “H-Hey Sana, didn’t notice you there. How's Japan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just fought a couple of monsters thirty minutes ago at my father's temple. No big deal.” Sana shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not, actually. ShuShu and I barely got out. We were forced to shadow travel somewhere else. Otherwise I'll make it to the local news and it’ll be harder for me to move.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina glanced at Dahyun, who whined in pain as she stood up from the floor. “Are they as deadly as what others said?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They're lurking around,” Sana answered. “Way too many of them. It's like you're entering an enemy territory with nothing more than a sword and dagger.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should get out there as quickly as you can.” Mina said. “If you keep shadow travelling, you might—”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing bad will happen to me alright?” Sana said quietly. “I’ve been doing this for years now. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded. “Yeah, I know. But remember that being a child of the Big Three attracts more monsters. Even more dangerous because you're just one and you'll probably fight a group every time.”</p><p> </p><p>“My emergency supplies might run out soon.” Sana said. “And I can't shadow travel every time. You’re right, I really need to move quickly. But I can't leave without getting the answers I needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I shouldn't keep you then, little rebel.” Mina mused. “Do what you have to do then come back to camp alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you two will be okay?”<br/><br/></p><p>Sana bit her lower lip. “I don’t know Mina...she…” She paused. “I’ll never know until I try.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should try making amends.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's what I plan to do after I finish everything here in Japan. Quite nostalgic, you know? It's been so long…”</p><p> </p><p>Mina cleared her throat to ease the tension. “I guess I should...get going.”</p><p> </p><p>A snicker. “Get back to your girlfriend, Myoui. I’ll be fine. Tell Dahyun I’m sorry for um...ruining the mood and all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay!” Dahyun assured her but Sana can tell she’s still in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Mina lets out a nervous laugh. “See you soon Minatozaki. You owe me a souvenir.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana waved and the connection ended, the mist completely gone. She immediately went back to the playground and slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “Come on boy, we gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Woof! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the fountain again, a wistful smile tugging her lips. “Guess they finally built you after the war, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Walking down the cemented road that was once an earthy pathway, Sana remembered the neighbors greeting her in the morning before she goes to school. The games she would play along with the other kids, wrestling even with the older ones. The first kiss she had under the moonlight, the breathy confession that left her lips, the empty promises she shared…</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Nayeon was right. Maybe she's still in love with Hiromi. </p><p> </p><p><em> But you wanted to start over with her, right? </em>Her conscience told her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different. Nayeon may have Hiromi’s face, she’s not her. Nayeon’s a whole other person.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stopped in front of a traditional type of house, the <em> minka </em>, with the tiled roof adding a touch of modernity. Unlike the adjoined houses she passed by, this one has a bonsai garden, designed beautifully and carefully tended by the current owners as the garden was greener than the grass she had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Tears brimmed her eyes as she wandered over the wooden nameplate, the pads of her fingertips hovering over the worn inscription. Anyone reading it would have a hard time putting the characters together, but Sana knew it in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Takahashi-Kinoshita household </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So you did marry after all, Kinoshita Hiromi.” Sana whispered. “Meanwhile I was in the Underworld, taking care of dead souls. Back then, I didn’t know it was you.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> September 22, 1995. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Another day to assist her father with the souls. She had to make sure King Minos wouldn’t tamper the judgement because of his own personal biases.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her job was to call the names of the souls in line and then assist them to the Judgement Pavilion, at least for today starting at midnight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was used to it. Sometimes she comes across a familiar face who wouldn’t recognize her, which was for the best. She didn’t want to go down the memory lane in the middle of her job. Needless to say, it took her fifty one years to master the art of masking her emotions.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then she wanted to get away for a while, so she wandered around the Underworld and found herself admiring the milky white water of the River Lethe.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why are you all alone?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana lifted her gaze and met the eyes of an old woman smiling. She was wearing an all-white kimono and her hair neatly tied back. The color was a contrast to her all-black attire. Black turtleneck sweater tucked inside her black jeans, and her polished black leather shoes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just wanted to breathe for a little while.” She answered simply before she went back to looking at the water. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why in the River Lethe, out of all the bodies of water here?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s weird that I managed to find myself here in Tartarus when it’s deadly for people like me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The old woman raised a brow. “People like you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Monsters love demigods, apparently. Because of our aura, it attracts them to attack us. Maybe Father put a restraining order on them whenever I go here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are alive, it seems.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana laughed. “Does it seem like I don’t?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You have become paler than I last saw you.” The old woman noted as she went closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The smile left Sana’s face. “We’ve met before?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I guess your father is indeed merciful to me. I finally understand.” She let out a breathy chuckle, a sound that seemed so familiar to Sana. It made her heart skip a beat for some reason.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana knitted her brows. “Excuse me?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The old woman leaned over, pressing a kiss on the corner of her eye. It was quick yet the most gentle affection Sana received, leaving her frozen in her spot. “At least, my prayer was answered. I get to see you for one more time before I leave again.” She said, resting her hand on her cheek. Her touch was cold yet it almost resembles a human’s.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tears welled up in Sana’s eyes. She didn’t know why or how it happened. “Ma’am…?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will make it up to you soon. Goodbye, Sana.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The next thing Sana knew, the old woman was talking to a deity, a few meters away from where she was standing. Then, the soul smiled at her once more, revealing the two bunny shaped front teeth, before she took a dip in the river. The deity murmured some words in Ancient Greek—a blessing of some kind. When the soul ascended from the water, what was once a withered body turned youthful, and Sana caught a glimpse of her face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As she met her eyes, it was like Stygian Ice clawing to her heart: burning in pain because of the cold. Something that Sana wanted to get out of her chest but couldn’t. The deity cupped the essence of the soul and said something again in Ancient Greek, and breathed into their hands, dust sparkled towards the doors of the mortal world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sana bowed in respect to the deity guarding the river and turned on her heel, ready to go back to her duties. Witnessing the process of rebirth up close wasn’t she expected to do, but the heavy feeling never left her. Since then, her heart had forgotten how to settle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“May I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana immediately withdrew her hand from the nameplate and saw a woman in her forties standing by the gate. “Ah, I apologize. I didn’t mean to be here that long.” She said and bowed as a form of apology. “I should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. May I see what you’re wearing on your right wrist?”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart picked up the pace. “S-Sure…” She held out her wrist, revealing the leather bracelet she kept all these years. </p><p> </p><p>The woman didn't say anything. She examined the accessory while she held on Sana’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Sana swallowed uncomfortably, vulnerable under the eyes of this person in front of her. Excuses came to mind as she waited for her to speak. Coincidence? Deny every question asked? Pretend she doesn’t know Hiromi?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Sana? Minatozaki Sana?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead, she nodded, forgetting her initial plan.</p><p> </p><p>“I never...I never thought I would get to see you in person after all these years.” The woman said in a hushed tone. “My mother was right. You are beautiful up close.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s cheeks heat up at the compliment. “I...uhm...thank you for that. Were you expecting me?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were waiting for seventeen years to pass. Mother said to wait for a girl with the most beautiful eyes named Minatozaki Sana, wearing a bracelet with a butterfly and fire charm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What...What did she say?” Sana asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother kept something important in a box that only you can open, as she said.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart did a leap. There was no way <em> she </em> kept that box. “Was it the box with poorly drawn flowers and dragons?”</p><p> </p><p>“The very one.” The woman confirmed. “We kept it safe in my mother’s bedroom. Would you like to come in and take a look?”</p><p> </p><p>“May I know who I’m speaking to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself.” The woman chuckled. “I’m the eldest daughter of Hiromi. After college I moved away and lived in South Korea for some time and then I bore a daughter. I’m pretty sure you’ve met her already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my daughter, Im Nayeon.” A smile tugged her lips, now seeing a similarity with the daughter of Ares. “I know a demigod when I see one.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon kept staring at the empty Table Thirteen for quite some time. The dull ache fluttered beneath her ribs, as if she waited for someone to sit on that table.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minutes have passed and she couldn’t find the face she was anticipating to see the whole day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Nay, you spaced out.” Jihyo said. “We’re about to toast to the gods, is everything good?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nayeon glanced at the empty table again before she grabbed her own goblet filled with iced tea. “Yeah, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m good.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the back of her mind, she knew she wasn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The woman, who prefers to go by her Korean name Se-ah, gave a tour around the house, along with a piece of history explained behind the architecture. ShuShu stayed by the gate to act as a guard for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Most parts of the house were preserved after the war.” Se-ah explained. “Mother wanted to keep everything as it is even though we wanted to change it a little so it would be more sturdy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why though? This must have gone through many repairs over the decades.” It was weird to know that Sana can recall most of the interior of the house, even though she had no clue it would be still the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know her, stubborn as always.” Se-ah mused. “In fact, Nayeon got most of her personality and her looks. It feels like I’m raising the younger version of my mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t comment and eyed the messy wall she vividly remembered. A paper was sticking out of the wall. Without anyone noticing, she discreetly peeled off the paper, revealing the original color of the wall, a dirty yellow. Then something fell out, the item clattered against the wooden floor. </p><p> </p><p>“You actually hid it there,” She mumbled as she picked up an old-looking key. “But why…?”</p><p> </p><p>“For someone who knew my mother, I kind of expected you’d be the same age as her.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana readied her explanation. “It’s kind of...”</p><p> </p><p>“Complicated, I know. Nayeon always said that when she Iris-messaged me.”</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Hiromi’s bedroom turned quiet and Sana appreciated how Nayeon’s mother understood that. However, every step felt heavy. Then the woman slid the wooden door open.</p><p> </p><p>Sana swore she was transported back to her original time. Everything was in its place as it was seventy years ago. The trunk where Hiromi placed her most precious belongings, the ugly closet she dreaded, and the same bed where they used to—</p><p> </p><p>“Here it is, Sana.” Se-ah handed her the medium-sized wooden box. “Mother requested that you should open it when you’re in front of her grave. She said she wanted to hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Ma’am...I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell from how she talks about you.” The older woman said, hugging her arms. “She loved you greatly that you were in her last thoughts, instead of her husband’s.”</p><p> </p><p>She winced at the word, and embarrassment tingled beneath her ribs. “I didn’t mean to…”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. And I give you my blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stared at her, the weight of the wooden box had gotten heavier in her hands. “I’m not sure if I’m catching on, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman chortled. “If I bring you to her grave, you’ll know.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana breathed deeply. “Okay. Thank you for helping me. But the moment you drop me off, you should leave. I don’t want you to be harmed by the monsters around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“How will you get back to Camp Half-Blood then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know a way. No need to worry about me, Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Im nodded. “Then it’s settled. Let’s head to my car and I’ll drive you there.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman went on ahead to get her car keys, so it gave Sana the opportunity to roam around the place for one last time. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be back in Japan for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>She let herself be filled with the good memories she had here growing up and put the past behind her. Yes, Hiromi happened to be luckier in life, but she knew that no matter what, her mother's fate was already sealed. </p><p> </p><p>She, out of all people, should know that.</p><p> </p><p>After one last look, Sana entered the car and called her pet hellhound to join them. Then they drove off towards their next destination.</p><p> </p><p>The drive took its time in particular, Sana noticed. The traffic was moderate and Mrs. Im managed to weave through the cars with ease (and without getting caught). </p><p> </p><p>“I know this isn't a quest.” The woman said when they stopped at a red light. “It's your personal endeavour.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed nervously. “I have the tendency to run off as you can see.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Woof! </em>” ShuShu barked in agreement, receiving a playful glare from his owner.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Im adored the exchange. “My mother told me that as well. But she knows you'll always come back. You did, even if it took you that long.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>The city buildings started to disappear, little by little, until all that can be seen were pastures and various trees. Somehow, the scenery before her reminded her of Camp-Half Blood. She can faintly hear the cheers of her fellow campers, whether it was to capture the flag, during sing-along, or even during their meals. </p><p> </p><p>She can visit the Underworld during the holidays, as her stepmother had offered. Then spend her days at camp and go to school, be a normal kid like she always wanted. Make up for the time she lost. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there.” Mrs. Im announced, cutting off Sana’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...this is…” <em> Where I buried my mother </em>. Sana wanted to say that but her tongue betrayed her. It wouldn’t move because a wave of emotions coursed through her. The familiar pathway became clearer as the car came to a full stop at the bottom of the hill. </p><p> </p><p>“We used to have picnics here when we were young.” The woman shared. “Now it became my mother’s final resting place.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana clutched the wooden box. <em> What a coincidence </em> . She thought. <em> Two daughters arriving at the place where they buried their mothers. </em></p><p> </p><p>She then turned to Mrs. Im and gave a respectful bow. “Thank you for bringing me here. I know it might have been awkward, but should I visit here again, I’ll drop by to say hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Im smiled warmly. “We could do that. Bring Nayeon if you can, she would love to meet her grandmother.” </p><p> </p><p>Her heart sank. <em> Of course. </em> “I’ll try, Ma’am. Leaving camp all of a sudden isn’t really safe for the both of us. But if it’s once or twice a year, we’ll work on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe, Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too, Mrs. Im.”</p><p> </p><p>The car drove away and Sana unlinked her skull bracelet, turning into her full-fledged Stygian sword. She sensed something wrong with the place, as if danger waited for her arrival. ShuShu became alert as well, relying on his hearing to keep an eye out on enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully trudging the earthy soil, Sana remembered how everything else used to be a wasteland due to the after effects of the war. Back then, they could barely leave their houses since radioactive waste was everywhere. Now, people freely roam the lands of this country. </p><p> </p><p>Along the way, Sana slashed a couple monsters that planned to pounce on her, only for them to be absorbed by <em> Zofos </em>. It was a clear sign not to mess with the daughter of Hades, and they reclined back to the shadows where they belonged. </p><p> </p><p>Sana finally reached the top of the hill. She listened to the signs of life around her and there were to name a few: birds chirping, the buzz of the insects, and the sound of tree leaves rustling against the wind that passed through. The sun slowly went down, ready to set to introduce the night to this place.</p><p> </p><p>“You rest for a while, ShuShu.” She told the dog. “We’ll be here for a few hours, then we go back to camp. Four days seemed to be a long time away from camp.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how much ShuShu understood but the hellhound laid on his back, loving the soft green grass already.</p><p> </p><p>Up ahead were two slabs of curved concrete, a meter apart from each other. Both looked weary and patches of moss covered the stone. The first thing Sana did was approach the left one and knelt in front of it, the wooden box at her side. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mom.” She croaked as her eyes read their family name written in kanji. The first name of her mother was unreadable already because of weathering. “It’s been a while, huh? I’m glad no one dared to enter these grounds and turn it into private property.”</p><p> </p><p>She received no response from the stone. She placed her hand closer to it, almost hovering at the ground, and concentrated in channeling a small portion of her energy. Flowers sprout out of the stone, grown into full bloom—a trick she learned from Persephone one time when they were in the garden. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you like it.” Sana said, her voice had gotten quieter. “Take my visit as an apology. I’m sorry I didn’t get to visit you, even in the Underworld. Maybe...Maybe I was in denial, you know? That everything—all of it came into full circle. Father must’ve known your fate, I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>She let the tears roll down her cheeks. “I miss you and how we make <em> onigiri </em> every morning before I go to school. Or when you brew me tea when I have a bad day.” She murmured. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there in your last moments and be the daughter you expect me to be. I...I hope you kept me in your thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers traced the outline of the characters of the name. “When I try to visit Elysium, I don’t know if you’ll remember me or maybe you have opted for rebirth. But I just want you to know that there’s someone who became a mother to me, and I’m sure you’ve heard of her. She’s Queen Persephone, Father’s immortal wife.”</p><p> </p><p>The flowers almost glowed upon hearing the name of the goddess. Sana wiped her tears away before she continued. “She...She’s doing her best and I’m grateful for it. So I hope...I hope you would be at ease knowing that someone looks out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>She murmured an ancient blessing to the gravestone and then stood up, walking towards the next stone. Holding the wooden box felt like there was a lifeline inside it. Getting the old key from her pocket, she sat in front of Hiromi’s stone and placed the box there.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of weird I get to talk to your stone as if you didn’t opt for rebirth.” Sana chortled. “The ways of the dead is a mystery that even I could never understand.”</p><p> </p><p>ShuShu suddenly snuggled under her arm, resting his head on her lap and closed his eyes. She loves this dog with all of her heart and is happy to have him. Otherwise she might have lost her mind. “You talked to me before you wiped your memory clean in the River Lethe. Your presence was familiar but I didn’t know it was you.” She inserted the key into its slot. With a twist, the box clicked open.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a moment of peace was what we deserved.” She said. “If we wished life to be simpler, then we wouldn’t have known each other at all. We were complicated. But we were something, don’t you think so?” </p><p> </p><p>Inside the box were a stack of their old photos together, along with a leather handmade notebook and sealed envelope, her name written in a neat script in Japanese. </p><p> </p><p>“If I read this parting gift, are you finally giving me the permission to let go of you and love someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“She has your eyes, your smile, your arrogant personality...there’s a part of you in her.” Sana said fondly. “But she has something that, apparently, you don’t have. It was courage.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the sealed envelope, revealing a five-page letter. “I think that was what we both needed but cannot give. You were scared to be shunned by your family while I was scared to admit I don’t have a living one. We were so in content hiding in the dark with sweet nothings and stolen kisses that we forgot we have to step into the light, whether we like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana took her time going through all of it—her dead lover’s final message and the sealed promise kept within those pages. The leather notebook was Hiromi’s journal. All of her hidden feelings were there and the resentment she placed upon herself, guilty of her actions that caused Sana extreme grief.</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed and cried in between, because she realized what was buried beneath her anger and grudge was the love she had for her. All it took was a visit to the grave for her to let go of the burden she carried for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Then she saw a note at the end of the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remember me, love, when I’m reborn. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I will never forget about you.” Sana whispered as she made flowers bloom at the grave. “A part of me will always love you, but this is the end for us. I will learn to love someone else without thinking of you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I understand. And I give you my blessing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now she knew what Mrs. Im meant. With the flick of her hand, the ground opened up a little, enough to fit something in it. Sana returned all of the contents back in the box and wrote a note of her own, folded it and placed it on top of the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>She carefully placed the wooden box in the opened ground and then she closed it. Out of that ground came those daffodils. In the language of flowers, it meant rebirth and new beginnings. </p><p> </p><p>As the sun set, Sana smiled widely. It was nice to genuinely feel the happiness. “Let’s go back home ShuShu. To Camp Half-Blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Woof! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>When the sun was nowhere to be seen, the world turned dark. The orange sky was painted black and stars started to appear. Shadows were everywhere at the hill and Sana took the opportunity to open up a portal with ease. She looked at the graves again, exhaling softly at the flowers she left. “<em> Hypiaine </em> . <em> Sayonara. </em>” Sana said—a farewell greeting in Ancient Greek and Japanese. She wore her black cap before she faced the portal.</p><p> </p><p>Then she and ShuShu entered the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>(Inside the note she buried along with those secrets was just a line, a confession she would never utter again.</p><p> </p><p><em> But it would’ve been fun, if you would’ve been the one. - Sana </em>).</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment Nayeon woke up, something heavy was lifted off her chest. She took a deep breath, relieved to rid of such a burden she carried for days. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She waited for the sun to rise, standing by the shores in her pajamas.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A flash of white caught her eye. When she tried to find it, the light almost faded, enough for her to make most of what she saw. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was an old woman wearing a kimono and she was smiling at her. She reminded her of someone she knew, and the name was at the tip of her tongue. However, the kind expression was comforting and she never knew she needed that until this moment came. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, whoever you are.” Nayeon whispered as the sun rose, welcoming a new day at camp. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Momo was the first to see Sana back, emerging from the shadows of the forest. </p><p> </p><p>The daughter of Hades staggered on her way back to the commons yard, with a happy ShuShu barking when he saw Momo and slamming into her, making her fall flat into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> WOOF! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Momo laughed as he licked her face. “We just didn’t see each other for a few days!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...sky kid…” Sana said weakly. “Could you get my nectar…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well get it on your own. You keep on insisting to do shadow travel when all it does is sap your energy.” Momo said while giving the scritches to the dog. </p><p> </p><p>Sana rolled her eyes and plopped on the grass, lazily opening her bag to get her thermos. She immediately took a swig, and her strength returned. “Much better.” She breathed. “How’s camp?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo got up, drenched in dog drool but she didn’t seem to mind. “Same old. There weren’t any threats so everything’s cool here at camp. But Chiron was preparing something for us, a set of winter games I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so I didn’t miss much.” Sana said. “I’ll get changed and join you at the dining pavilion, sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing emo kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emo kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo gestured at her from head to toe. “Black cap, black jacket, band muscle tee, black ripped jeans, black shoes...the only thing that’s bright about you is your pale skin. Definitely a Hades kid right there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana made a face. “Okay then, Sparky. I’ll see you at breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>A quick shower and a fresh pair of clothes later, Sana found herself at the dining pavilion again, missing the smell of smoked barbeque, fresh cheese, freshly baked bread, and the fruits. Most of the campers welcomed Sana back and Chiron gave her a stern look, as if to say: <em> One more violation and there will be punishment </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sana took that warning to heart.</p><p> </p><p>When she met Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, the two younger girls hugged her tightly before they went to their table (and Tzuyu gave Momo a good morning kiss). Dahyun and Mina, on the other hand, could barely look at her in the eye—something Sana loved to see. She would definitely tease them until she got tired of it, which would last for weeks. Jeongyeon clapped Sana’s back for making it out alive while Jihyo gave an earful of scolding, saying about how reckless and dangerous it was for her to wander on her own.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t see Nayeon at breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she already ate earlier than the rest of us. She was helping Chiron with something.” Jihyo told her.</p><p> </p><p>Sana hummed as she finished her meal. She hoped they would talk soon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day, Sana shared the beauty of Japan to her friends. Of course, she left out some of the details such as her past, meeting Nayeon’s mother, and her visit to the graves. She tried to be careful with her words as much as she could, because no one had to know she was born at a different time than the rest of them. The girls deserved a peace of mind, at least.</p><p> </p><p>But she told Mina everything, as she was the only one who uncovered her secret. The daughter of Poseidon listened intently, nodding in response whenever Sana reached an important part of her story or elicited a hum when she finished that part.</p><p> </p><p>“What you did was admirable.” Mina said. “It must’ve been painful to go through all of that again to get the closure you needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was worth it.” Sana said simply. “I mean, it’s not everyday you receive this type of stuff, especially from your dead ex.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Nayeon’s look-alike.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana shook her head. “Nayeon is...She’s different from Hiromi. They may share the same face and personality but Nayeon is Nayeon. She has something that my ex doesn’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, they heard someone clearing their throat. They both turned around to see Nayeon looking at them with a curious expression. “Hey, Mina, would it be okay if I...uhm...borrow your friend here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana knitted her brows in confusion. Why can’t Nayeon mention her name and acts like they never knew each other?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sure, I’m about to go to the Pegasi stables anyway.” Mina said and squeezed Sana’s shoulder for assurance.</p><p> </p><p>When Mina left completely, awkward silence fell upon them. Neither of them would look the other in the eye. Nayeon settled to watch the activities happening while Sana decided to admire the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“So uh...Welcome back.” Nayeon said. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you...Well, how was it out there?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana stuffed her hands into her shorts pocket. “Monsters are like wild beasts out there. They practically own the country. I had a hard time shadow travelling to get out safely.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you made it out alive.” Nayeon offered.</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed softly. “I did, but I think I'll lay off the shadow travel stuff for a few months. It made me lose contact in reality the more I use it in a single day.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about ShuShu? Maybe he could shadow travel on your behalf?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same case as I am. Shadow travelling is tiring. It can take around eighty to ninety percent of our strength. Only the gods can do it effortlessly.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw Nayeon shifting her weight to the left and fiddled with her thumbs. “I wanted to ask you something and I wanted to hear your thoughts about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest, Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon took something from her pocket and even before she revealed it to her, Sana's heart dropped to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“That's—” Sana couldn't even say it out loud. She knew where that vial came from because she had to take one in the heart of Tartarus where Mnemosyne hid it. The deity left her parting words before her search for the vial:<em> A drink will grant anything that you wish for, even recover lost memories</em> <em>whether in your current lifetime or your previous. </em></p><p> </p><p>That was the reason why it took her two months in the Underworld, fighting off giants and monsters that literally sapped her strength, earning her those gray streaks of hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That's Mnemosyne's vial. She created a few of those near the River Lethe, where a big portion of it was composed of the water from that river.” Sana said instead. “To get one vial, well...it's something you wouldn't dare do it. Unless you have a goal in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well someone gave it to me.” Nayeon said. “And it’s obvious that you knew about it, being a Hades kid and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana swallowed a lump in her throat. The Titan goddess of memory never revealed the consequences of drinking the liquid that lies in the vial but Sana almost experienced it when she took it.</p><p> </p><p>The drinker must have a clear thought before they drink it, otherwise it can corrupt their soul and forever lose their identity. Sana was overwhelmed when she finally got the vial and drank all of it before she could even form her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Long story short, she temporarily forgot where and who she was until she thought of Nayeon and the things that made her think of her. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you wish for?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wishes shouldn't be revealed to others, as I was told.” Nayeon told her, a playful smile toying her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“And who told you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me. I'm the author of that saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana lifted a corner of her mouth. “Well, aren't you wise, Im Nayeon?”</p><p> </p><p>The older girl chuckled. “Well, you didn't show up at midnight like we talked about, so I spent my birthday a little lonely that day. Then you left without saying goodbye to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart jumped. <em> So that was what you wished for </em>. “Sorry about that. I needed to fix some things, you know? I won't leave again without telling you, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You'd better, Minatozaki, or I'll beat you to a pulp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really now? Shall we have a sword fight to know who's better?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grinned, flashing her bunny teeth to her. “Oh you're on! Race you to the arena?”</p><p> </p><p>“You already lost when you challenged me, Nayeon.” Sana teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Prepare to lose, Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>Then they sprinted off towards the sword fighting arena. If Sana was right with her assumption, then she fully understood Nayeon's decision. She would never blame her for it, if she were being honest. </p><p> </p><p>If anything, she blamed herself. She should have never shared her burden with Nayeon, one that she would never even remember. </p><p> </p><p>Like how she buried those old memories where they belonged, Sana releases the shackles of her past. Her mother's death, her anger, her despair, and her love for Hiromi.</p><p> </p><p>As she neared the arena, Sana was sure of one thing: she looked forward to living the normal life with her newfound friends, reconnecting with her godly parents, going to school, and starting over with Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>Sana still wore the leather bracelet but the charms were gone, both confined in that wooden box. She did attach a new one: a bunny. She asked a Hephaestus kid to mold one for her when she got back from Japan. A few drachmas was all she needed as a form of payment, courtesy of her rich immortal father. </p><p> </p><p>This was her new start.</p><p> </p><p>Because more than anything, that furry little friend linked to her bracelet reminded her of Nayeon's bunny smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> end. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, thank you so much for reading and loving this story. I was actually nervous to post the first update because of two things:</p><p>One, it's Sanayeon. Who doesn't love them? I really enjoyed writing them and it was an opportunity for me to explore the dynamics of other TWICE ships. Most of the time, I write Jihyo ships if you read my other works. I'm glad this idea came up when I ranted to a friend about Sanayeon (shoutout to my awesome friend ahnhyojins, because of her wonderful brain, it resulted into this fic).</p><p>Two, it's PJO. I had to admit I struggled at first because I had to read the last three books to get a grasp of everything (I only read the physical copies of Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters so the rest were in epub format). So yeah, as much as I can, I try to honor the main series with this :D</p><p>If anything, tell me your favorite parts or anything related to the fic. I would really appreciate it. </p><p>Thank you again and have a wonderful day! :D</p><p>twitter: @smilexjihyo</p><p>you can also rant about the fic, if you'd like, at my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/smilexjihyo">curiouscat</a> :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>